A New Member
by Ellojello8798
Summary: Set post Season 2, but an alternate story line than season 3. Team Arrow's finally in a good spot after the Mirakuru attack, but then Laurel joins and causes quite a few problems with the team and with Oliver and Felicity. Laurel is a bit out of character, but everyone else is as normal as I could manage. A little Olicity here and there, too ;).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I'm kinda new to this. Like "I wrote this and made my account at one in the morning" new, so if there are any funky mistakes please let me know and I'll try to fix it. Is this how you correctly format an author's note? I hope so... **

A few weeks after the whole Slade/mirakuru problem, the city is slowly getting fixed up. A few minor crimes here and there for the Arrow to take care of, but other than that it's relatively quiet.

The sound of Felicity's heels echo around the foundry as she walks down the steps. She's looking at her tablet, but she glances up to address Oliver who's beating up his practice dummies. "I'm not sure you're aware of this since you've been so busy trying to get QC back, but Laurel has been trying to get in touch with you for a while now," she said, glancing up at him.

Oliver pauses mid-punch and turns and quirks an eyebrow at Felicity. "Laurel? Why would she want to talk to me so badly?"

"Well, I mean you guys haven't really had the chance to discuss anything about how she knows you're the Arrow now," Felicity stated as she sat down in her usual seat in front of her computers.

Oliver sighed and stepped off the training mats. "I should probably see how she's doing, shouldn't I."

"Yes, you should. She got taken by Slade, too," Felicity replied, involuntarily rubbed her neck where Slade had pressed the sword against it.

"I think I'll go see her right now," Oliver said.

"In normal clothes or your arrow gear?" Felicity teased with a smile.

Oliver shot her a look. "I don't think it would really make a difference anymore," Oliver said as he climbed the stairs.

Felicity heard him pause and then walk back down. "Diggle's gonna be here in about half an hour. Are you going to be okay down here by yourself?"

Felicity waved him off, "I'll be fine, Oliver."

* * *

Oliver knocked on Laurel's door and did a quick 360 of the hallway out of instinct.

Slowly, the door opened and Laurel peeked her head around. "Oliver! Hi," she said, surprise evident in her voice, "Um, come on in."

Oliver smiled faintly and stepped into Laurel's apartment. "How are you doing Laurel?" He asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm doing okay. A lot has happened in the past few days and I'm guess I'm still trying to process it," Laurel said with a shrug. "Why haven't you been around, Ollie? I tried to contact you in every way possible, and you never answered."

Oliver exhaled quietly and looked over her shoulder for a few seconds, trying to collect his thoughts, before he shifted his eyes to look straight into hers. "I didn't reach out to you because I wasn't sure how you felt about me now that you know I'm the Arrow. I figured it would be best if you time to think about it all before I showed up and complicated things."

"Oh Ollie," Laurel whispered as she stepped closer and put her hand on his arm. "You've been such a big part of my life, I'm not gonna let you go now. Even though some of your choices haven't been clear, the Arrow-_you_, saved this city, and I couldn't be more proud."

"Thank you, Laurel, for understanding," Oliver said, giving her a meaningful look before turning towards the door. "And sorry I can't stay for longer, but I need to head back to handle some Arrow business."

Laurel nodded in understanding. "Thank you for stopping by, Ollie," Laurel said, as she opened the door for him. "If you ever need any anything as Oliver Queen, or even as the Arrow, I'd be happy to help you save our city," she added.

"I will keep that in mind. Good night Laurel."

"Goodnight," She said as the door quietly closed. And with that Oliver headed back to the foundry.

* * *

"... But then again, if you tried putting the newer software into the old 2010 model it doesn't really make a difference since the processor isn't up to date. Speaking of up to date I really need to update the tracking program on these computers. I heard that the..."

"Felicity," Oliver said, interrupting her babble as he entered the foundry. "Anything happening out there tonight?" He did a quick once over of the lair and saw two bags from Big Belly Burger and a slightly bored looking Diggle leaning against the medical table. "Has Roy stopped by?" He asked.

"Oh! Oliver!" Felicity swiveled around in her chair to face him. "I didn't even hear the door open. Don't worry we saved you a burger," she said gesturing towards the bags. "Criminal wise, nothing major seems to be happening, so I think tonight's gonna be a quiet one. And no... I think Roy was helping his friend Sin with something tonight."

"Wanna go for a round?" Oliver asked Diggle, nodding his head towards the training mat. Diggle quickly agreed. An hour's worth of Felicity's rambling can really get to you.

Just as the two men were about to change, Felicity jumped in her seat. "Hey, um, you guys might wanna check this out," she said, pointing to

her screen.

On one screen, Felicity had pulled up a police scanner and was getting live feed from the scene of the robbery. "We've had a robbery at the Starling National Bank. Suspect is male, about 6'0" with a blue hoodie going south on 5th street," a police officer said through the speakers. On the other screen, traffic cameras showed the described man slipping through the crowded streets.

"I looked into the accounts at Starling National, and it looks like he just took $15,000 in cold cash," Felicity said, typing away at her keyboard.

Diggle gave a low whistle. "And he's still managing to get away that fast?"

"Can you pull up face recognition on him, Felicity?" Oliver asked as he walked towards his suit.

"Already on it. His name is Jacob Ruther, and it says here that he was tried for attempted murder and selling of drugs, but both times he was proven not guilty."

Oliver shrugged on his quiver and turned on his earpiece. "Tell me where to go, Felicity," he commanded as he ran up the stairs.

Oliver raced through the streets on his motorcycle. "Left on Newburgh," Felicity directed. "Now sharp right. Wait... I lost him. I think he went into a building."

Oliver growled. "There are over 20 buildings around this intersection; there's no way I'm gonna find him," Oliver replied. He revved his motorcycle and turned around. "I'm heading back. Try to get more information on him."

"Good news and bad news," Felicity said as he entered the foundry. "Bad news is, well, obviously he got away, but there also isn't a ton of info on him. His parents live in New York, no siblings, he's not married, no family, nothing. Only big thing is his trial, but all of the details are filed away in paper form in the DA's office."

"I thought you said there was good news," Oliver said, running a hand through his hair.

"Guess who was involved in both cases and could possibly get us the information we need," Felicity said, walking over to Oliver.

Oliver paused. "Laurel?" He guessed.

"Exactly," Felicity answered. "And since she already knows you're the Arrow, I'm sure she'd be willing to help us out."

He nodded his head, "I'll go ask her about it."

Felicity tilted her head to one side. "Right now?" She asked, "Don't you think it's a little late?"

Oliver looked at his watch. It was well past midnight. "Oh," he said, his eyebrows furrowing, "I didn't realize what time it was." He reached out and placed his hand on Felicity's shoulder. "You didn't have to stay so late, Felicity. Why don't you head home, get some rest. You to Dig," he said looking over at Diggle who was absently scrolling through his phone.

"Any of you guys need a ride before I take off?" Diggle asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"I'm taking my bike," Oliver answered.

"I drove my car here, I'll be fine. Tell Lyla I said hi," Felicity said with a smile.

"Will do," Diggle said as he came over to clap a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Goodnight guys. Call if you need anything." And with that, Diggle walked out of the foundry.

Felicity sat back down at her computers and absently mumbled something about needing to find more information.

Oliver walked over to her and sighed, "Go home, Felicity. It's late. You said so yourself."

"But what if Laurel can't get the information we need?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I think Laurel's gonna do everything she can to get that info for us," Oliver said with a slight nod.

"How can you be so sure?" Felicity asked, "She hasn't exactly been totally supportive of your whole Arrow thing."

Oliver fiddled with an arrow that he left out on the table. "When I went to speak to her today, she seemed really eager to help me out," he said with a furrowed brow. "If I didn't know I better I would've thought she wanted to join our team." Felicity smiled when he said "_Our_ team".

"So what if she does?" She said with a shrug, "I know you have to go through that whole 'I care too much about her to put her in danger routine' but look at me! I'm perfectly fine. Not that I'm saying I know you care for me or anything which you might not, but I'm not really sure because I'm kind of confused now..." Felicity blushed when Oliver shot her a glance and quickly continued. "But anyways just give her a chance. I mean she's pretty smart and who knows, she might be able to help us with other stuff, too."

Oliver took a second to analyze the words Felicity just threw at him. "I guess we could give her a chance this time since we need her help anyways," Oliver said thoughtfully, "But we'll have to see from there."

Felicity nodded and began shutting down her computers. "It'll be nice to have another woman around," Felicity said with a small laugh.

Oliver smiled, "Let me walk you to your car."

Oliver and Felicity trudged up the stairs and exchanged their goodnights as they stood by Felicity's tiny car. "Oh, and Felicity?" Oliver said as she got into her car. "Of course I care about you."

Felicity smiled up at him, and Oliver walked back to the foundry for a training session that would exhaust him to sleep. He could never fall asleep because every time he shut his eyes he would see Slade holding Felicity captive and thoughts of losing Felicity would weigh down even more on his chest.

As he pounded away at the training dummies, Oliver wondered how Felicity could believe that he didn't care for her. Felicity had become such a big part of his life and he couldn't be more grateful. He just hoped that Laurel wouldn't create a void between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aaaaahhh! I can't believe I actually got a couple of follows and reviews! I honestly thought this story was gonna be a flop! Anyways let's get to it!**

The next morning, Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity are at Queen Consolidated to see how the company is holding up. Felicity is at a computer checking on all of the accounts and shares and grimacing at the numbers. She glances up at Oliver who is pacing around as he talks to Walter.

"I don't know what to do," Oliver says, starting to get exasperated, "What's the first step to getting my company back?"

"Investors," Walter states simply. "You need them to get up and running again."

Oliver turned his head away from the window. "Does that mean lavish parties and persuasive speeches?" He said rubbing his hands down his face.

Walter chuckled, "What has to be done, has to be done! And it won't be too bad, Oliver, you've got you're friends," He said gesturing towards Felicity and Diggle.

Diggle gave him a nod from where he was standing in the corner of the room, and Oliver smiled.

"Thank you for all of your help, Walter," Oliver said, shaking his hand, "I'm very grateful that you have been kind enough to help me out."

"Anytime, Oliver. It's a pleasure," Walter said, as he proceeded to pack up his briefcase.

Felicity gave Walter a small wave as he walked out. "Ms. Smoak," he acknowledged with a nod of his head and a smile.

Oliver loosened his tie and addressed his friends, "Let's head to the foundry. All this business talk is making me tense."

As Oliver exited QC with Diggle in the lead, Felicity fell into step with him. "So," she said, looking up at him, "When's this 'lavish party' gonna be? Even though your parties tend to be a bit on the boring side, I've got this dress that's been hanging in my closet for a few months and I gotta put it to use sometime."

Oliver's lip twitched upward, but he continued to walk briskly towards the car. He opened the door for Felicity and they all followed suit and piled in. "I was thinking," Oliver said once Diggle started the car, "that we could use the party to draw out that robber somehow."

Diggle glanced at him through the review mirror and said, "I don't think that's a good idea, Oliver. I know you've done it before, and it usually works, but this time you actually need this party, and it wouldn't help if you left in the middle of it."

"Diggle's right," Felicity said as she scrolled through her tablet, "The numbers at QC aren't looking too good."

Oliver sighed, "Okay. But our first priority is to catch this guy, then we'll figure out the party later."

They all agreed and the car fell into a peaceful silence. Oliver took out his phone and typed a quick message to Laurel. _Lunch at the new Italian place on Main? _

Laurel replied, _Sure, how does 1:30 sound?_

_Great. I'll see you then._ Oliver replied as they pulled up at the foundry.

While Felicity ran searches to try to locate the whereabouts of Jacob Ruther, Oliver and Diggle sparred.

"I know trivial crimes aren't really your thing," Felicity said, swiveling around, "but a lady's being held at gunpoint 2 streets down... You know, just in case you might want to intervene."

Oliver sighed, rolled his shoulders, and was about to speak when Diggle cut in. "I'll take care of it," he said holstering his gun, "He looks like a teen that's just messin' around."

Oliver nodded, "Thanks, Dig."

Felicity watched as Diggle strategically disarmed the guy and walked him to a police cruiser that was parked down the street. "He makes it look so easy," Felicity said with a quiet chuckle.

Oliver smiled. "C'mere," he said gesturing for Felicity to join him on the training mat.

Felicity quirked an eyebrow. "Why..?" She asked, a billion inappropriate thoughts running through her head-which she thankfully did not say out loud.

"I'll show you how to disarm someone," he said as Felicity narrowed her eyes. He chuckled, "Come on! It will come in handy if you're ever held at gunpoint."

Felicity reluctantly walked over, leaving her heels at the edge of the mat. "If I'm ever held at gunpoint? More like when. And technically I already have been held at gunpoint..." She said said with a snort.

Oliver cringed slightly at her words, but quickly covered it up. He picked up one of Diggle's extra guns and pointed it directly at Felicity's head. Just as he was going to explain what to do Felicity cut in. "You actually look really intimidating looming over me with a gun pointed at my head." She said, taking a step back.

Oliver rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "First thing you have to do when someone's got a gun trained on you, is point the barrel as far away from you as you can." Oliver went on to demonstrate different ways to twist it away and grab the gun and then told Felicity to try it.

After several attempts that consisted of her tripping over her own foot, hitting her head against the gun, and almost knocking over Oliver, she finally got it... Kind of.

Felicity did a victory dance once she successfully got the gun out of his hand. "Felicity," Oliver said trying to hide a chuckle, "once you take the gun, you should probably do something about the person who had the gun pointed at you in the first place."

Felicity stopped abruptly. "Oh," she said with a laugh, "do I have to shoot you now?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Felicity pointed the gun at his head and said in the most Arrow-y voice she could manage, "Surrender! Or die!"

Before she realized what was happening, Oliver easily took the gun out of her hand and pulled her against his body in a mock chokehold, with the gun pointed at her temple. "Or take you captive again," he said with smirk.

Felicity gulped. Her heart pounded in her ears as she felt Oliver's warmth engulf her. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her mind and jabbed her elbow into his stomach. She quickly twisted his wrist just like he showed her and once again she had the gun.

Oliver grinned, "Nice job! You make it look pretty easy yourself."

Felicity smiled back at him and took a bow. She spotted Diggle in the back of the foundry and he gave her a double thumbs up.

"What time is it?" Oliver asked as he took a gulp of water.

"Quarter past one," Felicity said, sitting back down at her computer.

"I'm having lunch with Laurel so I'll be back in a few," Oliver said as he went to change.

Once Oliver left the foundry, Diggle came over to Felicity and leaned on the table next to her.

"What was that look you gave him when he left?" Diggle questioned.

Felicity looked up at Diggle, eyes wide. "What look?" She said trying to act confused. "Why would I give him a look? He's just going to lunch with Laurel, which is totally normal except for the fact that I was the one who kind of told him to... And now he's going to lunch with her and he's going to talk to her and I don't know what's going to happen." At this point she was wringing her hands and her eyes were darting around the room.

"What's going on, Felicity?" Diggle asked cocking his head.

"He's going to lunch with her to ask her to join Team Arrow," Felicity said as she stood up and started pacing.

"WHAT?" Roy said as entered the foundry.

"Roy, where have you been?" Felicity asked, taking in his dirty clothes.

"That's not important right now," he said, "What's goin' on with Laurel?" Roy shot a glance at Diggle.

"Don't look at me, man," He said, "Felicity just dropped that on me, too." They both turned and looked at Felicity with raised eyebrows.

She pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "So Roy, there's this robber we found yesterday named Jacob Ruther, but we couldn't get any information on him except for the fact that he was in a court case that Laurel was involved in. And after you left, Diggle, Oliver told me Laurel wanted to join us, and I was fine with it. I mean what's wrong with another person helping us out right?"

Roy was the first to speak. "I guess I don't really have anything against Laurel. I just think our team is good how it is."

Diggle nodded. "In the end it really is up to Oliver," he said with a shrug, "I guess we'll just have to go with it and see what happens." He pushed himself off the the table and walked over to Roy. "Let's get you cleaned up and do some training. We need to work on your left uppercut," Diggle said as Roy followed him to the other side of the foundry.

Felicity drummed her fingers against her leg. After seeing both Dig and Roy's reluctance in letting Laurel join, she began wondering if she had made the right choice by telling Oliver she was fine with it.

* * *

Oliver pulled out a chair for Laurel and then sat in one himself. Laurel smiled-Oliver had always been such a gentleman.

As they ordered their food and waited for it to arrive, they exchanged a few polite words, but Oliver wanted to wait until a little further into the meal before he disrupted it with his favor.

"This food looks delicious!" Laurel said once the food was brought out.

Oliver nodded in agreement and the table fell silent as they both dug into their lunches. "Have you heard from Sarah at all?" Oliver asks.

Laurel frowned slightly. "No, I haven't," she said, putting her utensils down. "I don't know how to contact her since she could be anywhere on earth right now, so I guess I'll just have to wait until she contacts me."

Just as Oliver opened his mouth to reply, his phone starts ringing. "Excuse me," he said, as he took out his phone and saw that is was Felicity.

"Hello?" Oliver said, picking up the phone.

"Oliver, so that robber from yesterday, Jacob Ruther, he just robbed another bank 10 minutes ago. And this time he took $20,000," Felicity said quickly, "This guy is working really fast, and that means we need the information on him now."

Oliver exhaled and pursed his lips. "Okay," he said evenly, "I'll get the information to you by tonight." And he hung up.

"Sorry," he said, looking back at Laurel, "there's been a couple of robberies lately and we're having some difficulty catching the guy." Laurel's eyebrows rose, and Oliver could tell he'd gained her interest.

"Have you figured out any information on this robber?" Laurel asked, inadvertently leaning forward.

Oliver shook his head. "All we have is that his name is Jacob Ruther," he said.

Laurel's eyes widened. "I remember him. He went to court for attempted murder and for selling drugs. I bet there's some info on him in the DA's office."

"That could be really helpful," Oliver said. "If you could somehow get the information within the next few days it might give us what we need to catch this guy." He said sincerely.

"No, no," Laurel said reaching into her purse, "I can get the information for you right now. If you wait to long, he's going to keep stealing money."

Letting Laurel join him in saving the city seemed like a better idea by the second since she was so willing to help him out. Thinking back, Oliver realized he hadn't talked to Diggle and Roy about it and he just hoped it wouldn't back fire on him.

They both packed up their unfinished food, and Oliver drove them to the DA's office.

"You can wait out here," Laurel said when they arrived at the office, "It'll only take a second."

True to her word, Laurel quickly climbed back into the car in no time. "Okay," she said, starting to open up the files.

Oliver put a hand on hers to stop her from opening it up and said, "Just hold on a sec, Laurel. We can open the file in a little bit."

Laurel glanced at him, confused by his odd behavior, but closed the folder nonetheless. "Where are we, Ollie?" Laurel asked when the pulled up at the foundry.

"Let's just say this is the new 'home base' for the Arrow," Oliver said as he stepped out of the car. He looked over and saw Laurel's eyes widen.

He punched in the code, held the door open for Laurel, and led the way as they went down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, he turned around and looked at Laurel.

"This is our new foundry, and as Felicity would say..." He turned to where Felicity was standing up from her chair and walking over.

"Welcome to Team Arrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm prob gonna be updating a lot less because I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story and I think that reflects in this chapter. Once I figure out what to do, we'll go from there. **

Laurel's eyes widened and she turned to look at Oliver. "Are you really going to let me join you guys?" She asked, excitement evident In her voice.

Oliver glanced at Felicity to double check and saw that she was smiling at Laurel. Oliver nodded and said, "Of course." He beckoned for Laurel to follow him into the foundry. "Come on in, Felicity will show you where everything is and how we do stuff around here," he said as he spotted Roy and Diggle at the other end of the room and started walking towards them.

Laurel approached Felicity and handed her the documents. "Felicity, right?" Laurel said, and Felicity nodded. "These are the files on Jacob Ruther. Oliver told me how these might help you guys catch him."

"Yeah, thanks," Felicity said as she put them on the table. "We can go over them after I give you a grand tour." Felicity walked over to the medical area and started explaining everything to Laurel, throwing in a few random comments or stories from time to time.

* * *

"Roy," Oliver said as he approached the two men, "When did you get back?"

"Around two," he said dismissively. "You weren't here."

Oliver saw Diggle and Roy exchange a glance an he immediately knew what was going on. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I didn't really discuss with you guys about how Laurel was going to join our team, but this isn't permanent," he said trying to gauge what they were thinking from their expressions. "I just want to give her a chance and see if she's going to benefit us or not," Oliver continued.

Diggle sighed and nodded. "I get it, man. You're not used to being part of a team and you've mostly had to make decisions on your own. But next time you want to make a huge change, at least mention it to us," Diggle said giving Oliver a meaningful look. "I'm just glad that you discussed it with Felicity," he added. Oliver nodded and Diggle went to get changed, giving Laurel a quick greeting as he passed.

Oliver turned and raised an eyebrow at Roy, asking what he had to say about the situation.

"What Dig said," Roy grunted out as he started punching one of the training dummies.

"Your feet need to be planted farther apart, and don't lean in so much when you throw punch," Oliver advised as he turned around and walked away from the mats. Roy rolled his eyes, but fixed his form nonetheless.

* * *

"And those are the training mats," Felicity said, pointing in the general direction of where Roy was beating up a dummy. "That's Roy," she said, noticing that Oliver was walking towards her. "Have you met him before?" She asked Laurel.

"Well yes," she said smiling slightly, "The first time I met him was when he stole Thea's purse, but I didn't know he was helping out the Arrow."

Felicity laughed and then turned her attention to Oliver who was by her side at this point. "You wanna go over those files now?" She asked, turning to her desk were she put them down.

"Sure," he said following Felicity. "Get over here, Roy," Oliver said, gesturing for him to come over, "We gotta get you caught up on what's going on."

Roy reluctantly walked over, and both he and Diggle joined the group that surrounded Felicity. Just as Felicity was about to open up the file, Laurel took it from her hands. It was rough enough to be considered impolite, but it wasn't rough enough for anyone to call her out on it.

"Since this file's from the DA's office, I'll be able to interpret it and get the most out of it," Laurel reasoned as she flipped it open.

"Yeah... Yeah of course," Felicity said with a smile, quickly recovering from the shock of having the file snatched from her hand. "That's why we needed your help in the first place."

Diggle quirked an eyebrow at Oliver, but saw that he was oblivious to the little scene that just went on. Instead Oliver was looking at Roy who looked as if he just saw a ghost.

Felicity turned and saw both Diggle and Oliver looking at Roy. "Hey Roy, are you okay?" She asked. She noticed that Roy was staring at her computer screen where she had pulled up some general information on Ruther.

"Is that the robber you guys have been talking about?" Roy asked, pointing to the picture of Ruther on her computer screen.

"Yeah," Felicity said, "I honestly don't think he looks that intimidating, but you look pretty freaked out... So is there something you know about him that we don't?"

"That's why I wasn't here yesterday," Roy said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Yesterday, Sin and I were going around the Glades looking for any small stuff going down that we could stop. I remember him. He was getting beat up by another guy over some owed money or something. I saved a freaking robber!" Roy finished with a sarcastic bark of a laugh.

"Good job," Laurel said sarcastically, looking up from the files. "Do you remember anything about the man who was attacking Ruther?" Laurel asked Roy, "It might help us figure out what's going on here." Oliver nodded his agreement, and Laurel smiled.

Roy scratched the back of his neck and scrunched up his face as he reed to recall the details. "Male, dark brown hair, balding at the top a little. He was shorter than me, maybe 5'7". Pretty average build, but he was kinda weak. Seemed like a man that just sat around in an office all day. There wasn't really anything distinguishable about him. If I saw him again I would recognize him, but I don't really have photographic memory," Roy said shrugging his shoulders.

Diggle nodded. "Okay, maybe that info will come in handy later, but let's check out that folder first," he said nodding towards the folder still in Laurel's hands, "Whaddya got for us, Laurel?"

Oliver noticed Laurel sitting up even straighter as she sat poised against the edge of one of the tables. His glance slid over to Felicity who was slouched in her desk chair, head propped up by her hand, looking completely comfortable and at home in the foundry. His lip quirked up.

"Well," Laurel said in answer to Diggle's question, "there was actually a lot of damning evidence that Ruther committed these crimes, and there was barely a chance that he wouldn't go to jail, let alone be set free completely. I don't know why, but the jury decided he was innocent and just like that he's out in the streets again."

"Is there anything in there that will help us figure out why he suddenly needs the money now?" Oliver asked.

Laurel shrugged and flipped through the papers. "Not really," she said apologetically.

"Felicity, could you run some searches on any employers or coworkers he had?" Oliver said as he went to change. He needed to get some training in.

"On it," Felicity said as her fingers flew over the keys.

After a few minutes, Felicity sighed frustratedly and rolled her chair back slightly. "Nothing substantial," she said to Diggle and Laurel, who were still beside her. Both Oliver and Roy were training a few meters away. "Worked in construction for a few years, but nothing really happened. Before his trials he was jobless, so maybe he just wants the money to start a better life or something." Felicity said, tilting her head up to look at Diggle.

Diggle gave a tired laugh. "I think there's another reason behind the money," he said as he looked down at his watch. "It's almost 9 o'clock guys, anyone up for a late dinner?"

"I wouldn't mind Big Belly," Felicity said, scrunching up her face as her stomach rumbled.

Oliver came up beside Diggle. "I'll go with you to pick some up," he said to Dig.

"Don't get me anything," Roy said from the training mats. "I was thinking of leaving in a little bit, if that's okay with you guys because it's getting kind of late and I have to..."

"It's fine Roy," Oliver said cutting him off giving him a reassuring nod. Oliver didn't need a reason. The kid was training his butt off and deserved a night to himself. "We'll see you tomorrow," Oliver said as he and Diggle walked out of the lair.

Roy left a few minute afterwards, which left the two ladies in silence.

"Why do you think the jury just randomly decided he was innocent?" Felicity asked suddenly when the silence got a little overwhelming.

"I honestly don't know," Laurel said with a huff of a breath. "If I didn't know better I would've thought that the jury was somehow biased and someone messed with the court system, but I don't know how that would've been pulled off."

"What if they were somehow forced to say he wasn't guilty?" Felicity brainstormed out loud.

Laurel's eyes widened. "Maybe that's why Ruther needs the money!" She said standing up pacing around. "If he somehow bribed the jury into saying he was not guilty, he would need money to pay them!"

"We just need to figure out who was in the jury for his cases," Felicity said quickly swiveling her chair to face her computers. Her fingers flew over the keys with a newfound determination.

Laurel looked in the folder from the DA's office and listed some names for Felicity to look up. "We work pretty well together," Laurel remarked once they got through all the names.

Felicity smiled at her and nodded in agreement. "That we do," she said.

"Do you spend a lot of time with Oliver?" Laurel asked suddenly.

Felicity looked up, surprised and a bit flustered. "I guess," she said pursing her lips. "I mean we both work at QC and we spend a lot of time in the foundry."

"I used to know Oliver so well," Laurel said with a distant, almost dreamy look in her eyes. "I'm so glad I know every part of him again. Now we can honestly share our feelings and become closer."

Felicity smiled and nodded, trying not to grimace. Another Lance joining Team Arrow and falling for Oliver. It was all getting pretty old, but she had no right to judge because she might just be falling for Oliver, too.

"Oliver!" Laurel said excitedly when the two men walked into the foundry. "We found something that might help us catch the robber."

Laurel's shouts shook Felicity out of her thoughts and she blushed when Oliver's arm brushed against her when he put the bag of burgers next to her. "Food!" She said grabbing for the bag. Oliver quirked and eyebrow at her. "Oh, the info's on the computer," she said nodding her head towards one if the screens while taking a big bite out of her burger.

Laurel quietly explained their theory as Oliver read the information that Felicity had gathered.

Oliver walked over to the case containing his suit. "I think I'm going to go visit one of those people," Oliver said looking at the list of jury members.

"Hey, man," Diggle said at the same time Felicity said, "Oliver..."

"I don't think that's the best idea," Felicity continued. "This is just a theory, and we don't really have much to back it up. How about we wait until tomorrow after we know a little bit more."

"You're right," Oliver said, "It's getting late, we should all head home. Let me walk you to your car, Felicity."

Felicity nodded and started to pack up her things, feeling Laurel's eyes on her the whole time.

"Goodnight, Diggle," she said giving him a wave.

He gave a nod and a smile in return. "Goodnight," he said.

"'Night, Laurel," Felicity said turning to Laurel. "Are you gonna come by tomorrow night?"

"Of course!" She said, sounding a little offended. "Goodnight."

Her eyes followed Oliver and Felicity as he walked with her and opened the door.

Diggle noticed her watching and shook his head. He'd never been a huge fan of dramatic love triangles.

* * *

"You got everything?" Oliver asked as they stood by Felicity's car.

"Yup," she said patting her messenger bag. "I'm bringing home the file on Ruther's case so I can do a little more research."

Oliver nodded. "Thanks for putting so much time into catching this guy," he said with a grateful smile.

"Makes me feel good," she said with a nod, "I'm helping a hero save his city, one criminal at a time."

Oliver's smile grew. Felicity's belief in him sometimes made him believe in himself more, and he was forever grateful.

"You better get some sleep tonight, though," Felicity said, suddenly becoming serious. "Don't think I haven't noticed the bags under your eyes getting darker, Oliver."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying, Felicity," he said with a shrug, "It's just been pretty difficult with all of the changes that have happened."

She gave him a sad smile, and out of the blue, reached up and gave him a hug. "Goodnight, Oliver."

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed lightly, returning the hug. "Goodnight, Felicity," he said and they unwrapped their arms. "Drive safe," he added when she got into her car.

"Will do," she said with a smile and a mock salute. Oliver smiled and waved as she drove away.

Oliver walked back into the foundry.

"Come on, Laurel," he said gesturing for Laurel to follow him. "Let me give you a ride home."

She quickly followed him out the door, not even bothering to say goodnight to Diggle.

"You're really helping us out, Laurel," Oliver said once they were settled in his car. "Thank you for agreeing to join us."

Laurel nodded. "I just think it's great that you're letting me into your life again." She said placing a hand on his arm. "I can now get to know you as the man you are now."

Oliver nodded, but in his head a mini war raged. He really did care for Laurel and he knew she cared for him, too, but he wasn't sure if he was compatible with her as the man he was now. Oliver shook his head to try to clear it. He had enough to think about, he didn't need to add to it.

When Oliver returned to the foundry Diggle had already left, but he found a note that Dig and written for him. Oliver read it over twice and let out a big sigh, scrubbing his hands down his face.

_You know how Felicity feels. Is throwing in another Lance really going to help things? Sleep well. _

_-Dig _

**A/N 2.0: I know I totally copied the whole 'jury was bribed/threatened' from Moira's court case, but I honestly just wanted this robber thing to be a short storyline and it's already taken up 3 chapters and I want to end it! Forgive me if it's getting boring. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It has been way too long since I've updated and this chapter isn't even that good... It was originally gonna be a lot longer, but I decided I would split it into 2 chapters. So keep your eye out for another chapter soon :) **

The next morning Felicity did not want to get up. At all. She stayed up all night digging into the Ruther case and now she had to attempt to make it through the day.

Leaving her house a little earlier than usual, she stopped by the foundry before heading to QC. She walked briskly in and straight to her computers; completely oblivious to Oliver who was hanging from the salmon ladder.

"Felicity," Oliver said, dropping down to the ground, "what are you doing here?"

"Gah!" Felicity exclaimed, swiveling around, eyes wide. "What are_ you _doing here?" She asked, picking up her tablet and quickly checking his schedule. "You have a meeting at 8:30, Oliver, and if you're late it might ruin all your chances of bringing QC back."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I have over an hour. I'll be fine." He said dismissively. "I want to know what you're doing here though," he said stepping closer to Felicity and studying her features. "You rarely stop by the foundry before work."

She quickly turned back to her computers. "I just wanted to start some searches and let them run through the day," she murmured, typing furiously.

Oliver put a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. "I know you told me you were looking into Ruther's file last night, but exactly how late did you stay up looking into it?" Oliver questioned as his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Felicity shrugged and replied, "Just a little later than usual." Her hand fidgeting with her buttons and her eyes darting around the room were dead giveaways that she was lying.

Oliver sighed and let go of her shoulder, instead he leaned down to look her straight in the eye. "How many hours of sleep?"

"Maybe 3 or 4 at most..." Felicity said sheepishly.

"And you're telling me I should sleep more!" Oliver said, his voice a mix of anger and humor.

"You do need to sleep more!" Felicity said exasperated. "Imagine if you fell asleep while interrogating a bad guy or something!" She said trying to stifle her grin as she imagined the scene. She pressed a few more keys on her keyboard and then began packing up. "I've functioned on 2 hours of sleep before. It was at MIT and I had to rewrite my entire essay the night before it was due! But then the next day I think I slept through half of my classes... So I guess I can't really function," Felicity pursed her lips. "Anyways, I'm gonna head to QC. I better see you there preferably before 8:30 so you can go over the notes I have for you and actually know what's going on."

Oliver gave her a nod, "I'll see you at the office, Felicity."

Felicity reached the bottom of the stairs and turned around to face Oliver who was now over at the training mats. "Hey, uh, could you pick up-"

"Yes, I'll pick up coffee on my way to QC," Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"Awesome, thanks," Felicity grinned and left the foundry.

Oliver glanced at the time displayed on Felicity's computers. It was a quarter till 8. He had to train quickly if he wanted to make it to work in time.

* * *

Oliver got to Queen Consolidated at 8:28, carrying 3 cups of coffee. He offered a nod of greeting to Diggle who was standing by the door and handed him a cup. Oliver then proceeded to place Felicity's coffee on her desk. Felicity looked up at him, annoyance etched in her face as she handed him a file.

Oliver grinned. "Hey, I got here before 8:30," he said turning on his heel to head into his office. "Oh, and I gave you an extra shot of espresso. Figured you might need it."

Felicity picked up her coffee, took a sip, and let out an appreciative sigh. It was just the way she liked it, per usual. He winked at her.

"Get in there, Queen," she said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the conference room. Oliver decided to humor her and looked around all wide eyed and confused as if he didn't know where the conference room was. He glanced back at her shrugged apologetically. Felicity shook her head and chuckled at his crazy antics.

The good mood that filled the office quickly dissipated as the meeting dragged on and on. The Director of Finances finally called for a break after two very long hours. Oliver walked briskly out of the conference room and went and stood by the window overlooking the city. For all he knew, this window might not even be his by the end of the week. He scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a big sigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Felicity walking towards him with Diggle not too far behind.

"How's the company looking?" Diggle asked.

"Well, we're at rock bottom, so it can't get any worse, which could be considered a good thing," Oliver said turning around to face them, "But in order to get QC back to where it was-"

"We need that investors party. And soon," Felicity finished.

Oliver nodded grimly. "But if we take our attention away from the Ruther case to plan some party, he might steal another hundred-thousand dollars before we know it," he said with a frustrated sigh.

Diggle shrugged and said, "I guess we'll just have to get this case done as fast as possible."

Oliver looked up at Diggle and Felicity. "You're right," he said, "This needs to end tonight. We have all of the information on him, so we're gonna catch this guy."

Both Felicity and Diggle nodded agreement, and Felicity just opened her mouth to reply when the Director called for the meeting to resume. She shut her mouth and looked up at Oliver who had a pained expression on his face. Felicity gave him a tight-lipped, reassuring smile and straightened out his tie. Oliver shot her a grateful look and then slid back into his CEO facade.

When the meeting was finally over, they all decided it would be best to get started on the case.

"Could we stop somewhere for lunch first?" Felicity asked, as they all got situated in the car. "There's this tiny, little restaurant on the corner of 2nd and Waterview that I've been dying to try." She looked up hopefully at Oliver. He in turn glanced at Dig.

"I'm cool with it," Diggle said, starting the car.

Oliver nodded, "Let's do it."

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. Felicity wasn't lying when she said it was 'tiny'. There were just under a dozen tables, but surprisingly, it didn't feel cramped. Felicity noticed Oliver surveying the restaurant. "We could order something to go and eat at the foundry if you want," Felicity offered.

Oliver shook his head. "Let's eat here. It's been awhile since the three of us have had a chance to just sit down and enjoy a meal." Felicity smiled at him and felt his hand rest on the small of her back to guide her to a table.

The food was delicious, and they all agreed that this restaurant was a close second compared to Big Belly. Diggle talked about his time at boot camp, and Felicity told the guys about her experiences at MIT. Although Oliver didn't talk as much, he still laughed along and shared the occasional story about his childhood. They sat and talked long after they finished their meal; none of them wanting to go back to the hectic life they had outside of the booth where they sat.

Diggle sat back and watched Felicity talk animatedly; arms grasping at the air to emphasize whatever she was saying. Out of the corner of his eye, Dig saw that Oliver had his full attention on her. He was leaned forward in his seat and looked almost enraptured. Diggle couldn't believe that they were so oblivious to the obvious bond that the two of them had. From the outside, it might look as if Felicity did everything for Oliver with nothing in return, but after spending so much time with the two of them, Diggle knew it wasn't true. Oliver appreciated every little thing Felicity did and showed his gratefulness through respect, trust, and kindness for Felicity.

He looked at his watch, and was surprised to see it was almost a quarter past two. He cleared his throat-cutting off Felicity mid-sentence-and stepped out of the booth. "It's already past two," he said shrugging on his suit jacket, "We should get going."

Felicity pulled out her phone, to check the time herself. She glanced up apologetically at Oliver. "I'm so sorry, Oliver. I didn't realize we'd been here for so long," she started to babble, "You said you wanted to get started in the case, and here I am making you sit down and have lunch and then forcing you to listen to all of my horrible MIT stories. You're probably sick of hearing me babble, aren't you? I'm sorry, I-"

Oliver smiled and grabbed her flailing hands with his own to try and calm her down. "It's okay, Felicity," he said, still holding her hands, "This was the best lunch I've had in a very long time. So thank you, for making this lunch so enjoyable."

She smiled back-slightly embarrassed. "Well, um... You're welcome," Felicity said, pulling her arms back and nervously tucking stray hairs behind her ear.

They both slid out of the booth, and after slipping on his suit jacket, Oliver helped Felicity into her coat. He gave her shoulders a light squeeze before dropping his hands, and together they walked to the waiting car.

As they were driving to the foundry, a strange buzzing sound came from the floor of the car. "Oliver," Felicity said tentatively, "Do you hear that buzzing? Or am I going crazy?"

Oliver gently pushed Felicity to the opposite side of the car and then turned in his seat so that his body was positioned in front of Felicity's.

Noticing the movement in the backseat, Diggle glanced back and asked, "What's going on back there?"

"There's this buzzing sound coming from underneath Oliver's seat, and I think it's a bomb!" Felicity blurted out, clutching onto Oliver.

"A bomb?!" Diggle said incredulously, "I'm stopping this car right now."

"Wait, Diggle," Oliver said, leaning down to look under the seat, "Don't stop the car."

"Oliver..." Felicity said, grabbing his arm tighter. "I don't want that thing blowing in your face."

With his face inches from the floor of the car, he could see the source of the buzzing. He inhaled sharply, and picked it up. It was his phone.

He straightened back up and showed the phone to Felicity who let out a sigh of relief and a small laugh. "It's his phone, Diggle," Felicity said, which earned an eye roll from him.

"It must've fallen out when you took that sharp turn earlier," Oliver said, shooting a look at Diggle.

Diggle glanced back at Oliver and chuckled-remembering how Felicity fell into Oliver's lap when he had veered a sharp right. Their faces were priceless.

Oliver scrolled through his phone and saw that he had three missed calls from Laurel and five text messages. He quickly hit redial and held the phone up to his ear.

"Oliver where are you?" Laurel asked, picking up on the second ring. "Why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

"I'm sorry, I left my phone in the car, and Diggle, Felicity, and I are on the way to the foundry." Oliver answered. "It'd be great if you could swing by and help us with the case. We're planning on wrapping it up tonight."

"I've been sitting in your little lair for two hours now, Ollie!" Laurel practically shouted.

"How did you get in?"

"Your friend Roy let me in, and I've had to sit here doing nothing while listening to him beat up dummies."

"Okay, we'll be there in a little bit." Oliver reassured, "Why don't you do some searches while you wait."

Felicity abruptly reached over and slapped Oliver on the arm. He looked at her incredulously and mouthed 'what'. "Nobody touches my computers!" She said between clenched teeth, "And I already have searches running; I don't want Laurel to mess them up."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Never mind, don't touch Felicity's computers. Just sit tight, we're almost there," Oliver said and then hung up. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Angry Laurel?" Diggle asked, shooting Oliver a knowing glance.

"Something like that," he said, turning his head to look out the window.

* * *

"Where did you guys go?" Laurel asked once they entered the foundry.

Oliver looked at her and said, "I thought I told you you didn't have to come to the foundry till six?"

Laurel shrugged and walked over to Felicity's chair. Oliver glanced over at Felicity and saw her jaw clench slightly when Laurel made herself comfortable in it. He stifled a smile as she tried to hide her annoyance.

"Yesterday you told me you had a meeting at nine, so I assumed you'd probably get back here by noon, but the only person I found when I got here was Roy," she said glancing over as Roy who was trying to do one handed push-ups.

"We stopped for lunch," Oliver said curtly before heading off to change. Laurel scowled slightly at his dismissal.

"It was my idea to get lunch," Felicity cut in, to ease the blame off of Oliver. Laurel's gaze slid over to her. Felicity raised the paper bag she was holding. "I didn't realize you were going to be here until after we left, so we only ordered for Roy. But if you want, I can go out and pick something up for you," she offered.

Laurel gave her a small smile. "Thank you," she said, "but I already ate earlier."

"That's good, cause I'm starving," Roy said, coming over and getting the take-out bag from Felicity.

Oliver and Diggle were over by the med table, and Laurel watched as Felicity and Roy walked over to join them. Felicity hopped up and sat on the table next to where Oliver was leaning against it, and judging by Oliver's confused and frustrated expression, Laurel guessed that John was trying to explain something to him. She tried not to watch as they talked, but it was obvious they were practically family; you could feel the close bond they all shared. She wondered if she would ever find her place down in this cave, but thinking about making Starling City a better place and what Sara did while she was here, Laurel wanted to be a part of it. She wanted to prove to the others that she was an asset, and that Laurel could help save this city, too. She decided she would do anything it takes to be a part of this team.

Laurel glanced over and saw Felicity's hand on Oliver's shoulder, and his hand resting on her knee as they smiled at each other.

_Anything_.

**A/N: I swear the whole 'Ruther case' will be wrapped up and done in my next chapter. I am soooo sorry for dragging it on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Look at that guys, it's only been a like month since I last updated! I'm sorry. I know I said I would update "soon". Anyways, I hope this chapter meets (or exceeds) expectations. :) Oh and this is my first chapter to have almost 3.5k words! (ps to everyone that's followed/favorited/reviewed this story- I love each and everyone one of you) **

_*ding*_

_*ding*_

_*beep*_

_*DING* *DING* *DING* *BEEEEEEP*_

"Felicity, I think there's an alert going off on your computer," Laurel said, stating the obvious as the computer got louder. She wheeled the chair away from the desk as Felicity quickly jumped off the med table and rushed over.

She glanced at Laurel who was still sitting in her chair and debated whether or not she should ask for her to move. Felicity was capable of standing, but she was more "in her zone" when she was sitting in her chair. At the same time, she didn't want to seem rude, like she was kicking Laurel out.

Felicity ended up standing awkwardly between the computers and her chair that Laurel was currently occupying. Laurel gave her a strange look when she continued to stand there instead of tending to her beeping computers.

Felicity started to speak, but Diggle cut her off. "Felicity," he said. She turned around and saw that Diggle and pushed another chair in front of the computers for her.

She walked over and smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you," she said, sitting down and turning towards her computers. Dig stood next to Felicity as her fingers flew over the keyboard, and both Oliver and Roy walked over and stood by her, too.

All of a sudden, Felicity stopped typing and her eyes went wide."I got it!" she breathed, turning around to see a row of confused faces. "This morning I set up a program to track Ruther's digital and electronic presence since I couldn't track his physical self ," Felicity explained to them over her shoulder as she resumed typing. "And I just managed to get into a call that he made a few hours ago, and if I can get through this, we should be able to..." She trailed off and scowled at the screen. "The call was to a burner phone, and the phone was destroyed or something so I can't figure out who he was calling," Felicity said frustratedly. "But what I can do is access his side of the line." She pressed a few more keys and a warped voice came through the speakers and filled the foundry.

_Who is this?_

_Yes, I know!_

_You've already gotten the 35 thous-_

There was a pause and then static.

"Was that Ruther?" Laurel asked, walking over so she could hear better. She went next to Oliver and squeezed herself into the tight circle that had formed around Felicity. Diggle raised an eyebrow when he saw her press up against Oliver.

"Yes, that was," Felicity answered, once again furiously typing. "I just need to get past this stupid wall, and then we'll be able hear the whole thing," she growled.

"Do you want us to come back once you've figured this out?" Roy asked warily, noticing how Felicity was continuously getting angrier and more frustrated by the second.

"No!" She practically shouted. "Sorry... But I got this," Felicity said a little quieter. There was a little more static and then the voice was there again.

_Who is this?_

_Yes, I know!_

_You've already gotten the 35 thousand, do you really need this?_

_Just for one case!? How am I going to manage to get the rest of it by Thursday?_

_I've been doing all of the dirty work! You go find a bank that has 50k laying around._

_North Ridge Bank? That place has some of the tightest security in Starling._

_Fine. Tonight at 10._

Oliver abruptly straightened up and stepped back. "That's it," he said with a finality in his voice. "We are going to get him in the act tonight."

Felicity stopped the program that was playing the call and turned around to face him. "Do you really think it's going to be that simple?" She asked honestly. "We've spent so long tracking this guy, and we went pretty far," she glanced at Laurel, "to get info. Maybe we should put more time into it because who knows if you're actually gonna be able to get him tonight."

Laurel stepped forward so she was directly in front of Oliver. "I agree with Felicity," she said, crossing her arms. "What if it's a trap? Or what if that was a fake call? I don't want you to get injured, or even worse, killed."

"We actually have a specific location and a time!" Oliver said incredulously. "Since when have we turned down an opportunity to intercept a crime?" He looked around at his team. No one answered him.

"You're right," Diggle said, speaking up and filling the silence. Oliver turned and looked at Diggle. "We should take advantage of the information and check out the bank, but like Felicity said, don't get it in your head that we're definitely going to catch Ruther tonight. You never know what's going to happen."

Oliver continued to watch him for a second and then nodded.

"Well," Roy said, walking over to the training mats, "We've got 5 hours to kill until the bank gets robbed. What heck are we gonna do for 5 hours?"

"We can work on your hand-to-hand combat," Oliver answered, giving him a pointed look and walking over.

He raised his eyebrows. "For 5 hours?" he asked.

"We'll see," Oliver said with a grin as Roy groaned.

"Or," Diggle said, "you could start planning your party."

This time Oliver groaned, and Roy laughed.

Diggle continued, "You're the one that said this party would 'make or break your company'."

Oliver huffed. "Fine," he said, as he turned to to Felicity. "Felicity, could you pull up some possible locations?"

"Already on it," she replied.

Laurel walked over to Oliver. "Wait what's this 'party' you guys are talking about?" She asked.

"He needs a party to attract investors for QC," Diggle answered.

"And why wasn't I informed about this?" Laurel asked, annoyance creeping into her voice.

Before Oliver could answer, Felicity's voice rang out. "Um Oliver, I hate to break it to you, but I have looked all over Starling and beyond, and you can't afford anything. So unless you want to throw you party in a high school gym... We're in a little bit of trouble." She shrugged apologetically.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. "How about the Queen mansion?" He asked.

"No. You don't even own it anymore," Felicity stated matter-of-factly.

"We could have it at the park," Roy offered. "Just bring out some tables, food, and boom-instant party."

"You have to pay to rent out the park," Diggle replied.

Roy looked incredulous. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Or we could throw your party at the city hall," Laurel cut in. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"I'm pretty sure renting out the city hall costs more than the park," Roy said, still standing by his park idea.

"Well, I am the Assistant District Attorney, and my dad does work for the police, so I think I'll be able to get it for a day." She said, smiling. "And anyways, I think you'll get more investors if they aren't being attacked by squirrels in the park."

"Hey!" Roy said, offended. Diggle laughed and gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Will the city hall work?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Will it work?" Felicity said, "It's perfect!"

Oliver smiled and turned to Laurel. "Thank you," he said, "You've been helping out so much, I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me, it's my pleasure to help out," Laurel replied, reaching out and giving Oliver's arm a squeeze.

* * *

For the next few hours, the team helped Oliver plan his party while the guys sparred. They picked out catering companies, drinks, music, invitations, table settings- everyone's heads were spinning by the time they finished.

"Remind me to never help plan a party again. Ever," Roy said, as he sat down on the training mats rubbing his shoulder.

"It wasn't that ba-" Felicity started, but a loud chime from her computer cut her off. Her fingers flew over the keys. After a moment, she swiveled around in her chair to face the team. "Do you guys remember Andrew Whitlock?" She asked.

"Yeah... He was the guy that did stuff to girls right?" Roy said, trying to remember.

"Human trafficking. And it wasn't just girls," Oliver corrected. "What about him, Felicity? Is he back?"

She nodded solemnly. "He just bought an office space on 21st and Woodward," she said, pulling up the location.

Oliver growled and walked over to grab his bow.

"Oliver you can't go," Felicity said. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Ruther, the bank," she reminded him. "It's already a quarter past 9, you're not going to be able to get from one end of Starling to the other that fast."

"I'll go check out the apartment," Diggle said, getting up and holstering his gun. "Roy can go with you as back up."

"No," Oliver replied, pointing at Roy. "Roy's going with you. I don't want what happened last time to happen again. We can't let him get away."

Diggle relented-remembering how the last time Oliver dealt with Whitlock he came back bloody and bruised with a bullet in his arm.

"Are you sure you can handle this robber without back up?" Diggle asked as he and Roy got ready to leave.

"I'll be fine, John," he said.

Felicity stood up and fussed over the two of them, making sure they had comms and having them promise to call her if they needed help.

"Good luck," Laurel said, giving them a small smile.

Diggle gave her a nod, and he walked out of he foundry.

"We'll be back before you know it," Roy reassured, as he followed Diggle out.

A moment after the door closed behind them, Laurel spoke up. "It's almost as if they're going off to war," she said quietly. Felicity turned in her seat to face her. "Who knows what could happen to them." Laurel continued, "Did you ever think about that, Felicity? Every time they go out, there's a chance they won't come back. I don't even know John and Roy as well as you do, and I'm still worrying."

Felicity gave her a tight lipped smile. "I know what you mean," she said as she nodded slowly. "I thought over time I'd get used to it, but every night when they go out on a mission, I can't seem to keep those thoughts from my head." She paused. "I guess it's just part of what we do, sometimes we lose." _Hope, people, ourselves._ She let her gaze slide over to Oliver. Those were just a few of the things that Oliver had lost.

Laurel's gaze also went to Oliver as she thought about Felicity's words. _Lose._ Over the past year Laurel had experienced many times over what it was like to lose. She did not want to lose Oliver-_again._

Oliver, already decked out in his Arrow gear, came over to stand by Felicity.

Laurel watched as Felicity handed him a comm and spoke quietly to him. "You've got the blueprints, right?" Oliver asked as he put the comm into his ear.

Felicity nodded and pulled them up on the computer. "As long as you stay on your comms, I'll be able to walk you through it," she said, as she reached up and adjusted his mask. "Don't do anything stupid, Oliver," Felicity said.

He cracked a small grin. "Wouldn't dare," he replied as he headed to the door.

"Ollie, wait," Laurel said, quickly walking over to where he had paused and turned around. "Please, please be careful," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Laurel, I've gone after countless robbers before. I promise you I'll be fine," Oliver said placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

"I know... It's just," she reached up and cupped his face with her hand, "I don't want to lose you." She finished.

Felicity watched from across the room as Oliver uttered the same words he had said to her not too long ago.

"You're not going to lose me," he said, but this time it was directed at Laurel, and as he said those words, Laurel stretched up and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

Felicity bit her lip and turned away when Oliver tried to catch her eye before he left. For so long she had thought there was something special between them- an understanding of sorts, but looking at how he interacted so comfortably with Laurel made all those thoughts seem stupid. Of course the small touches didn't mean anything; of course his voice didn't soften when he talked to her; of course he didn't say Felicity's name a special way. Why did she ever think those things?

Felicity got so carried away in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Oliver leave, but the sound of his voice in her ear quickly made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Felicity," he said. _No reply_. "Felicity...? Felicity!"

"Yes! Oliver, what... What do you need?" Felicity said, slightly flustered.

Oliver revved the engine on his motorcycle. Right away Oliver could tell she was lost in thought; he couldn't blame her- he had a billion thoughts floating around his head, too.

"I'm two blocks away from the bank," he said, forcing himself not to ask Felicity what was going on with her. "Which entrance should I go in?"

"East side of the building. It's the door closest to the front. I'll unlock it from here," Felicity answered.

Oliver wondered how he was going to be able to complete this mission while he was so distracted. He couldn't help thinking about the way Felicity had looked away after Laurel had kissed him. Oliver was aware of Felicity's feelings for him, but what truly scared him was the feelings he had for her. When Laurel kissed him, he didn't push her away because he still did care for her, and being with Laurel was a safer route. Their relationship was steady and he already understood the flow of it, but with Felicity, it would be a whole new ride.

Oliver slowed his motorcycle to a stop behind the building that was next to the bank. "Talk to me, Felicity," he said as he walked towards the designated door.

"Once you go through the door turn lef..." The rest of her instructions were drowned out by static.

Oliver pressed his hand to the comm. "Felicity, I can't hear you." He listened for a response, but all he heard was more static. "Felicity? Is something wrong with the comms?" he asked.

There was a second of static and then Felicity's voice came through in broken fragments saying, "Oliv... Don't mo... Stay still... ad signal."

* * *

Back at the foundry Felicity was trying to get their connection back. She let out a frustrated growl when her computers started to lag as well.

Laurel came over and stood beside her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Felicity took a second to calm herself before she turned and answered Laurel. "Yes, I'm losing connection with Oliver because the signal down here is too weak," She paused and gathered up her tablet, cellphone, and purse. "I have to go upstairs to get a stronger signal, so you can stay down here if you want." Felicity said, feeling slightly ashamed that she was so grateful to get away from Laurel. She quickly went up the stairs and tried the comms again.

"Oliver can you hear me?" She asked, sitting down at the bar with her stuff.

"Loud and clear," Oliver answered. "What went wrong?"

"The signal was really weak downstairs, so now I'm sitting at the bar." Felicity answered. She looked at the blueprints. "Once you get inside, you have to turn left and go up the stairs. This will lead you right up to the balcony across from the main vault where the big money is stored. You should get a clear view of Ruther when he breaks into the vault."

"Ruther's not in the building yet is he?" Oliver asked.

"No, it's only 9:50. He should be there in a little bit though. Keep your eye out," Felicity replied, wondering whether or not she should go downstairs and check on Laurel.

* * *

Right below where Felicity was sitting, Laurel paced around in the foundry feeling useless. She _hated_ feeling useless. Roy and John were across town going after a human trafficker, Oliver was catching a robber, and even Felicity was helping out. Laurel walked around the foundry and her gaze fell on the glass display where Oliver kept all of his arrows. She paused mid step and walked over to it. Looking at all of the different arrows with there sharp, green tips, and thinking about what their potential was made Laurel wonder if this was her calling. Should she train to be a vigilante like Oliver?

A quick succession of beeps from Felicity's computers brought her back from her reverie. She looked over at the computers. _Maybe she could help, _Laurel thought as she walked over and sat down in front of the computers. If she could find some other valuable information on the robber, she might be able to help Oliver out.

Opening the different tabs and searches that Felicity had left running, Laurel scoured for information. After finding nothing more than basic information, she was ready to give up when a flashing tab at the bottom of the screen caught her eye. It was the call from Ruther that they had listened to earlier. Laurel pulled it up and decided to listen to it again to see if they had missed anything the first time. She clicked the play button.

_You don't trust me? _

_Then we'll do it together. I'll break into vault, take the money, and pass it off to you. You have to stay off the cameras though. They'll go after me, and you'll go in the opposite direction with the money. _

_They won't catch me. _

_This is the final time, do you understand? _

_Okay. See you tonight. _

The playback stopped, and Laurel stared at the screen confused. This was a completely different message from the one they heard earlier.

Then it hit her. After they had figured out the place and time, Felicity had paused the call so they could talk to Oliver. None of them realized that the message wasn't over, and according to what she just heard, they had missed some critical information. Ruther wasn't robbing this bank alone, but Oliver didn't know this. He would only be on the lookout for Ruther, and if he tracked Ruther, the person who actually had the money would get away.

She was about to rush upstairs and tell Felicity, when her eyes fell on the arrows once again. _This could be her chance. _

She got up and scrambled around the foundry trying to remember the tour Felicity gave her of where everything was. After a while, she finally spotted the drawer of handguns and ran over; grabbing a gun and tucking it into the waist of her jeans. Laurel quietly ascended the stairs and eased open the door. Peering around it, she saw that Felicity was preoccupied furiously typing on her tablet and speaking into the comms. Laurel quietly shut the door to the basement and moved along the wall to get to the exit.

Once she was safely out of Verdant, she ran to her car and started the engine. And wiith her foot pressed down firmly on the gas pedal, Laurel sped off towards the bank.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it once again took me over a month to update! I went on holiday for a bit, so I was fairly preoccupied. You know what's funny though? My friends could be reading this right now and they wouldn't even know it was me who wrote it... hello friends ;)**

Oliver leaned against the railing of the balcony and trained his eye on the vault below, wondering how Ruther was going to be able to break in without triggering security.

Just as Oliver was about to move to get a better view, Felicity's voice spoke in his ear. "The security cameras show that Ruther is right outside the west door, so he should be in any second now," she said.

"Got it," Oliver replied, and then he fell silent.

There was a small hiss of air, and Oliver quickly snapped his head in the direction of the sound. He watched as the silhouette of a man stepped inside the bank, pulling a square device off of the door as he went. If that device worked like the skeleton key they dealt with earlier this year, Oliver knew he had to destroy it.

The man stepped further into the bank, and when a ray of moonlight passed over his face, Oliver recognized him as Ruther. He started to stand up when Ruther suddenly paused mid-step and jerked his head in Oliver's direction. Oliver immediately froze. He held his breath and hoped that the shadows were dark enough to hide him.

When Ruther was satisfied that no one was seemingly there, he turned and started towards the main vault. Oliver quietly let out a sigh of relief and stood up behind a pillar. He peered around it and saw Ruther put the same square device onto the door of the vault. A soft whirring cut through the thick silence as Oliver crept closer to the stairs. Once he had a clear shot, Oliver raised his bow and notched an arrow.

* * *

Back at Verdant, Felicity swiveled around on the bar stool anxiously. Everything was silent with Oliver, so she figured he was probably watching Ruther and waiting for the right time to strike, and Diggle and Roy's trackers showed that they were just leaving the office space. She glanced at the door leading down to the foundry for the hundredth time and continued to debate whether or not she should go see how Laurel was doing. Felicity knew that if she went downstairs she would be cut off from Oliver, but she couldn't ignore the little voice in the back of her head that was telling her to go.

She stared at the door for a few more seconds. "Aghh, fine. I'll just check and see if she needs anything," Felicity said to herself as she got up and walked to the door. She quickly typed in the code that she had long ago memorized, and hefted open the heavy metal door. "Laurel?" she called, standing at the top of the stairs and keeping the door propped open. When there was no reply, Felicity walked down a couple of steps and called again. "Laurel? Are you okay down here? Do you need anything?". Felicity could already hear bursts of static coming from the comm in her ear as the signal got weaker.

She quickly cleared the rest of the stairs leading down and looked around the foundry. "Laurel?" she called once again. She was greeted with silence and an empty basement. Felicity walked over to her computers and noticed that multiple tabs were open when she was positive she had closed everything before she went upstairs, but she didn't get a chance to get angry at Laurel for messing with her computers because a small little detail across the room caught her eye. The drawer of guns was crooked.

Felicity had lost track of the number of times she's had to remind the boys not to slam that one drawer. It used to get crooked all the time, until Diggle discovered that if you closed it gently, it would straighten out. From then on, no matter how quickly they needed to be out the door, it became a habit to gently close the drawer that held the handguns.

She slowly slid open the drawer and peered in. Right away she noticed a gap in the neat row of guns. "Oh no," she murmured, piecing it all together. She gently shut the drawer and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Oliver exhaled and steadied his arm. His fingers were ready to let the arrow fly, when Felicity's voice exclaimed, "Oliver! Laurel's gone!"

Had he not been brutally trained he would've jumped at Felicity's voice suddenly in his ear and probably dropped his arrow, but instead he just clenched his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath. Oliver let the bowstring go slack and crouched behind a pillar. "Oliver?" Felicity said with a worried voice when Oliver didn't reply immediately.

"Track her," Oliver whispered. He peered around the pillar and was relieved when he saw that Ruther hadn't gotten the vault open yet.

"Wait, have you caught Ruther?" Felicity asked.

"No," Oliver said sharply between clenched teeth. "Where is Laurel?"

"She's heading towards the bank," Felicity said. "And she's less than two blocks away right now."

Oliver growled. "Call her and try to talk her out of it," he commanded. "I've got to go. Tell me if she gets to the bank."

"Got it," Felicity replied quickly.

Oliver swiftly stood up and drew back his bow, but when he turned his head, he saw that the vault door was already open and Ruther was no where in sight. His jaw tightened in frustration and he launched himself over the railing, bending his knees to help with the impact as he landed with a 'thud' on the floor below. Oliver ran towards the vault the moment his feet his the ground.

Looking inside, he saw a white slip of paper left in the middle a section that was obviously missing multiple stacks of cash. Oliver went in and picked up the paper.

Thanks for the money.

Oliver scoffed. He did a quick 360 of the vault to check for more clues, but when he found nothing he stepped out of the vault and ran to the door Ruther came in earlier. "Felicity can you unlock the west door for me?" he said into the comm. After a moment there was a small 'click' and Oliver pushed it open. He immediately caught sight of a dark shape in his peripheral vision and whipped his head to the right. He watched for a split second as a man who was standing right by the door sprinted down the alleyway, and then Oliver took off after him. He wasn't even sure if the man was Ruther, or if he was even involved with the robbery, but Oliver wasn't taking any chances tonight.

* * *

As Laurel drove to the bank, she stayed at a constant ten miles over the speed limit and hoped that she wouldn't run into any cops. She was methodically taking deep breaths to try and calm her adrenaline filled body and pounding heart, when her phone started to ring. She picked up it up from the passenger's seat and saw that it was Felicity. Laurel debated whether or not to pick it up, but then she figured Felicity probably already knew she was gone, so she might as well tell her not to worry.

Laurel pressed 'answer'. "Hello?" she said, as calmly as she could muster. She heard Felicity suck in a sharp breath.

"Laurel, are you okay?" Felicity burst out.

Laurel sighed, not sure if she should be thankful that Felicity was concerned for her well-being or annoyed at her. "I'm fine. I'm guessing you've figured out I'm not in the foundry?" Laurel said dryly.

"Laurel," Felicity said slowly, as if she was still trying to gather her thoughts. "This is dangerous. What Diggle, Roy, and Oliver are doing has a lot of risks involved, and you told me yourself that every time they go out in the field there are chances they won't come back."

Laurel started to speak, "Felicity, I have-", but Felicity cut her off.

"No, you don't understand what you're getting yourself into, Laurel! You could get seriously injured-or worse," Felicity paused and sighed. "And Oliver's worried for you. He told me to call you because he doesn't want to see you get hurt."

Laurel's eyebrows went up when Felicity mentioned Oliver's name. He was worried for her? That meant he still cared for her and had feelings for her. Laurel knew what she had to do. If she helped stop the robber, Oliver would understand that she cared about him, too.

She pulled up in front of the bank. "Sorry, Felicity, but I have to do this for Oliver. I listened to the whole phone call from Ruther, and at the end he mentioned that another man was going to help him rob the bank. I need to help Oliver stop him." Laurel said with finality, and before Felicity could reply, Laurel hung up and shut off the engine of her car.

If Laurel was being honest with herself, she would admit that she had no idea what she was doing. She had no idea if the robbers were still in the bank or if they were long gone by now, she didn't know where to start looking for them, and what would she do if she managed to find one of the robbers? But Laurel pushed all of these thoughts to the back of her head and focused on the one thing that fueled her to jump into her car in the first place: Help Oliver save their city.

* * *

Hoping he wouldn't trigger any alarms, Oliver quickly scaled the side of the bank. He ran across the rooftop in hopes of intercepting the man who ran in the alleyways below. Oliver stopped just before the edge and studied the dark alley below- keeping an eye out for even the slightest movement.

Not seconds later, the man came running around the corner and slowed to a stop, oblivious that Oliver was watching him from above. When the man stopped and looked around, Oliver caught sight of his face. It was Ruther. He quickly jumped down from the roof and landed directly in front of him. Arm pulled back and bowstring taut, Oliver growled, "Jacob Ruther, you have failed this city."

Oliver could see Ruther visibly pale even in the low light of the night. "I-I… I'm innocent! You've got the wrong man," Ruther stuttered. Oliver growled and took a step towards him, but when Ruther tried to take a step back, his back scraped against the brick wall of the bank- Oliver had him cornered.

"You're guilty. I saw you break into the bank and open the vault," Oliver said, as he noticed Ruther's empty hands. "Where did you put the money?"

Ruther shrugged and a smirk twitched at the corner of his lips. "Looks like you have no proof," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Oliver let out a low laugh that closely resembled a growl. "I don't need proof..." Oliver said as he stepped closer and held the tip of the arrow right against Ruther's throat, "to kill you."

Ruther's smirk quickly dropped off his face as he shrunk back. "I don't have the money on me, and I currently do not know where it is," he said, choosing his words carefully.

"I can deal with the money later," Oliver said, "I want to know why you're stealing the money in the first place."

Before Ruther could answer, Felicity's voice filled his ear. "I couldn't talk Laurel out of it, Oliver, and her tracker shows that she's right in front of the back," Felicity paused and took a breath. "I went back through the phone call from Ruther, and it turns out Laurel was right. There is another man helping out Ruther, and I think she's going after him."

Oliver let out a long breath. He knew he had to go help Laurel, so after casting a sidelong glance at Ruther, he whipped out an arrow and quickly shot it in his direction. Ruther yelled out and flinched, but the arrow simply tied him up and trapped him against the wall. "I'll deal with you later," Oliver said, and then he leaped on the dumpster and climbed back up to the roof.

* * *

Laurel took a deep breath and stepped out of her car. She glanced around at the seemingly empty street alit with the yellow glow from the streetlamps, but Laurel instinctively shivered when she spotted the many dark alleys between the buildings.

She began to walk towards the further alley of the bank, when she saw a man walking down the street in her direction. The man cocked his head to the side when he saw that Laurel had noticed him and he walked closer to her.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Laurel asked him, narrowing her eyes slightly.

The man raised his eyebrows. He appeared to be in a hurry. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

Laurel tried to subtly shift her jacket so that it would better cover the gun tucked into the waist of her jeans as she sized up the man. He was maybe a little less than 6 foot, balding slightly at the top, and by no means fat, but it was obvious he did not regularly hit the gym. Laurel figured she could probably take him if the situation called for it. "I'm running an errand for a friend," Laurel lied as she noticed the man's fingers starting to twitch.

He nodded distractedly and looked back over his shoulder. He turned back and focused his eyes on Laurel's car a couple meters away. "I need you to give me a quick ride somewhere, hun," he said nodding his head towards her car.

Laurel tensed up. "I'm sorry, I can't do that," she answered tensely.

He stepped closer to her. "I've got to get to the airport to give my friend the bags he left," the man said, getting considerably closer to Laurel.

Laurel turned and finally caught a glimpse of the bags the man was holding. Her eyes widened as she considered the chances that this might just be the other robber she was looking for.

When Laurel didn't answer him, the growled loudly, "C'mon, girl! I've gotta get to the airport!"

He looked as if he was going to lunge at her, but before he could even move a muscle, Laurel pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. "Don't move," she threatened, trying to steady her voice, "Open up the bags."

"You have no right to go through my friend's stuff," he said taking a step back. "And since you aren't kind enough to give me a lift, I've gotta go find another way to get there."

The man turned around and started to walk away, but Laurel didn't lower her gun. Instead, she stepped closer and shouted, "I said, don't move!"

The man chuckled and turned around, a smirk playing on his lips. "'Laurel Lance holds innocent man at gunpoint'. I wonder how that will look in the papers," he said, watching Laurel's face for a reaction.

Laurel's mouth dropped open as she stared at the man, fear starting to creep into her. "How do you know who I am?" she asked with a quivering voice. She tightened her grip on the gun. "I was made aware that there's a robbery happening at this bank tonight, and that means you are a suspect, so I do have the right to interrogate you." Laurel added.

The man studied her and said, "You're smarter than I thought. I figured you would've let this case go by now, but it seems like you hold onto grudges for quite a while."

Laurel clenched her teeth. "What are you talking about?" Laurel asked angrily, "Who are you?"

"You don't need to worry yourself over that," he said, and he swiftly knocked the gun out of Laurel's hands.

Adrenaline rushed through her as Laurel jumped out of the way seconds before a gut wrenching blow would've landed on her abdomen. She gasped and scrambled frantically for her handgun. Laurel swiveled her head quickly to her left and saw the man reaching for her gun. She growled and promptly kicked his hand away, while slamming her elbow into his temple.

The man groaned and grabbed his head, dropping his bags in the process. Laurel took advantage of the man's current state and snatched up her gun. She crouched by the bags and began opening up the first one.

Before she could even get a glance at the contents inside, she felt a kick so painful that she saw stars before collapsing on the sidewalk. Laurel took gasping breaths as she clutched her side, which she was sure would start bruising in seconds. Against her will, her hand started loosening its grip on the gun, and she felt it being jerked from her hand. Laurel let out a strangled noise as she tried to get up and push away the pain.

As she watched helplessly, the man pointed the gun at her and said something, but the only thing Laurel could hear was her ragged breathing and her racing heart.

"Stop," she gasped, staring up into the man's cold eyes. "Please."

***EVEN IF YOU HATE AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE PLEASE READ BELOW***

**(if you don't want to, just leave a letter (a,b,or c) in the reviews)**

**A/N 2.0: I know, I know, I cut it off again like I did in the last chapter, but I really wanted to put something up. Since you guys are super amazing for putting up with me even though I'm terrible at updating, it's up to you, what I'm gonna put up next. **

**Possibilities:**

_**a) Laurel gets shot and dies (A little morbid, I know, but I was actually considering this and I have a pretty good plot to go with this.)**_

_**b) Laurel is a total bad-ass and takes the man down.**_

_**c) Laurel gets severely injured (or just a little injured...), but makes it out alive.**_

**I'm not gonna let you guys pick how Oliver is involved in each, because that's up to me ;)**

**All you have to do is leave a letter in the reviews. If you feel the need to you can leave me an idea or pm me one :) Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

Laurel knew that with just one slight movement of his index finger, her life would be over. With the barrel of the gun looming between her eyes, she tried to rack her brain for ways to get out of the situation, but there was nothing. This was it. Laurel squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the inevitable blow. She heard something whiz through the air, and not seconds after, the gun went off.

* * *

The man howled in pain as he grabbed at the arrow embedded in his arm. The gun fell from his hand and clattered onto the sidewalk as Oliver leapt down from the roof of the bank. He grabbed the shaft of the arrow and jammed it into the wall of the bank, promptly pinning the man's arm, and then Oliver rushed over to where Laurel lay sprawled on the sidewalk. "Laurel! Laurel, come on. Come back to me," Oliver said as he pried her body for injuries. Her eyes slowly began to open as she looked up at him.

"Oliver?" Laurel whispered, her forehead knitting with confusion. "How am I…? I heard his gun go off," she said, and then the pain hit her. Laurel reached down her right leg and pressed a hand up against her thigh. When she raised it back up, it was covered in blood. Oliver's eyes widened as he examined the bullet wound in her leg.

"We need to get you out of here before you lose too much blood," Oliver demanded as he began to slide his arms under her to pick her up. He spoke into his comm, "Felicity, get the med table ready." He started to lift Laurel up, but she pushed his hands away. "Laurel, you've been shot," Oliver stated angrily.

"I'll be fine," Laurel replied, trying to make her voice stronger. She gestured over at the man pinned to wall. "I came here to help you stop a robbery, and that's what I'm going to do," Laurel said indignantly, pulling herself up into a sitting position and took of her jacket. She tied it tightly around her thigh to stop the blood and then she reached over to the duffel bags that were left on the ground and quickly unzipped one. Just as she had expected, it was filled with of stacks of cash.

Oliver growled and went over to the man pinned on the wall. "Who are you, and why are you working with Jacob Ruther?" Oliver asked, grabbing the man's face and forcing him to look up. The man groaned in pain, but didn't answer. Oliver wrapped his hand around the arrow sticking out of the man's arm and began twisting it around. "Arrow's hurt just as much going in as when they're getting pulled out," he growled, slowly pulling the arrow from his arm. The man yelled out in agony.

"Fine, fine," he sobbed, his face red with pain. "I helped him get-"

"Behind you!" Laurel screamed before the man could continue. Oliver whipped around just in time to dodge a swinging metal pipe. Oliver quickly jumped out of the way, and his eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was Ruther. Ruther growled and swung again, this time catching Oliver in the gut and causing him to keel over.

"You were supposed to have a clean getaway!" Ruther yelled at the man, as he tried to unpin him from the wall.

Laurel knew she had to do something. She tried to ignore the pain in her leg as she reached for the gun that had been discarded on the ground. Snatching it up, Laurel aimed at the robbers and fired. She heard Ruther yell out and grab his shoulder.

By now Oliver had recovered and when Ruther tried to swing at him again, Oliver ducked and kicked out Ruther's legs causing his him to fall hard on his knees. The fall caused the pipe to fly from Ruther's hands and it smashed into the window of the bank. Alarms immediately began going off. Oliver growled in frustration because he knew the police would be arriving at any second. He tied both of the robbers together and pinned them to the wall with another arrow.

"We have to go!" Oliver shouted at Laurel, as he kicked the bags of cash against the wall. "The police are on their way right now."

"No," Laurel replied, getting up and leaning on Oliver for support. "I need to know what's going on with these robbers." She began to limp towards where the men were pinned to the wall.

"Laurel…" Oliver warned, his fists clenching with frustration.

She leaned heavily against Oliver. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" Laurel said, pointing at the man that almost killed her.

"That's Michael Dobbs," Ruther growled out, surprising both Oliver and Laurel. "He was at both of my trials."

"Why the hell would you tell them my name?" Michael said angrily, trying to grab at Ruther.

"Well for one, it doesn't make a difference because we're gonna be taken in anyways thanks to you!" Ruther replied, looking just as angry.

"You should be grateful! I got you out of two trials. You would've been in jail three years ago if it wasn't for me," Michael yelled.

Ruther snorted and replied, "Sure, yeah, you get me out of jail and then force me to rob banks to pay you back!"

Oliver and Laurel watched as they practically confessed without even being interrogated. As they continued to argue, Felicity's voice spoke in his ear, "Oliver you should get out of there. The police are less than three blocks away. They're gonna get there soon."

Oliver gently tugged on Laurel's arm as a way of saying they had to go, but before they walked away, Oliver took out one of his arrow's and jammed it into the wall above their heads. "I recorded your full confession," he said, and then he helped Laurel into her car. Oliver watched with amusement as the two men tried to reach the arrow with the recording on it. He quickly got in, and turned into the back roads just as the police arrived.

* * *

When they arrived back at Verdant, Laurel was half asleep. "Why do I feel so exhausted?" she murmured as Oliver carried her out of the car.

"It's just the adrenaline wearing off and probably your blood loss," Oliver replied. He carried her down to the foundry where Diggle and Roy stood waiting. Felicity was no where to be found.

"You're looking pretty pale, Laurel," Diggle observed as Oliver placed her on the metal table. Laurel nodded in reply and grimaced as Diggle slowly unwrapped the jacket from around her leg.

Oliver stood by her side and held her hand and Diggle removed the bullet and patched her up. After a couple minutes, Diggle peeled off his gloves glanced up at Laurel. "You're all set," he said, rummaging through a drawer. "Just go home, get some sleep, and take it easy on that leg. It should heal in no time." He handed her a bottle of painkillers.

"Let me go change really quick and I'll take you home," Oliver said, finally releasing her hand. Laurel nodded and watched as he walked away.

"You shouldn't have gone after him," Diggle said, once Oliver was gone.

Laurel glanced up at him. "Isn't this a team? We're supposed to help protect each other," she replied.

Diggle sighed and paused to choose his words. "I know you've probably had some self defense lessons, and you are capable of protecting yourself, but what we do is a whole nother level," he looked at Laurel meaningly. "You going out there today was really risky, and not telling any of us made it even more dangerous. If you want to be part of the team, you're going to have to work with us-all of us." Diggle gestured at himself and Roy. Roy nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Laurel answered curtly.

* * *

Felicity was thoughtfully chewing on her thumbnail when Oliver rounded the corner to the bathroom. His brow furrowed when he noticed her. "What are you doing over here?" Oliver asked, slowing to a stop in front of her.

Instead of answering Oliver's question, she asked, "How's Laurel?"

Oliver pursed his lips. "She's fine. The bullet only grazed her muscle, but it's a good thing she didn't bleed out," he replied.

"I can't believe she just went after you like that. She could've gotten it worse," Felicity said, shaking her head and looking at her toes.

"I can't believe you didn't notice her leaving the foundry," Oliver replied, his voice low but laced with a darker undertone.

Felicity's head shot up, and she looked into Oliver's hardened eyes. "I was busy trying to help out you and Diggle," she defended. "How was I supposed to know she would try to sneak out?"

Oliver shook his head. "Felicity, you have got to get your A-game on," he replied, his voice getting slightly louder. "Diggle and I have trained you to be aware of your surroundings, and if you can't do that, at least give me complete information before I go into a mission."

Her jaw fell open. "Do you think I did that on purpose?" Felicity replied, incredulous. "I made a mistake, Oliver! We all make them!"

"That mistake would've led to the money getting away had Laurel not found that information!" Oliver replied, his voice getting closer and closer to a shout.

"Oh, I get it," Felicity replied, stepping right up to Oliver. "I was the one that messed everything up, and Laurel saved the day!"

Felicity could practically feel the frustration rolling off of him. "That's not what I'm saying, Felicity!" Oliver growled in reply.

"Well it sure sounds like it," Felicity replied, before spinning on her heel and stalking off.

* * *

Diggle paused mid-punch and shot a glance at Roy, who had also stopped training, as Oliver and Felicity's voices got louder. He could only make out a few words here and there, but it was obvious they were arguing about the mission. He turned and looked at Laurel and saw that she had also stopped flipping through her folder and was listening to the conversation around the corner.

Not seconds later, Felicity walked around the corner and they all tried to pretend they hadn't been listening in. She didn't acknowledge them at all and just continued to march towards the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asked when Felicity passed the med table. She gave a rough nod and climbed the stairs, clearly intent on getting out of the foundry as quickly as possible.

Roy took a step towards Diggle. "What do you think Oliver did this time?" he whispered. Diggle just shook his head. Oliver and Felicity were both so hard headed, it always surprised him how well they could work together-at least when they weren't arguing.

When Diggle looked up, Oliver was changed and was quietly talking to Laurel. Diggle sighed, shook his head slightly and went back to throwing punches at the dummies. He knew changes were bound to happen when Laurel joined the team, he just hoped those changes wouldn't drag the rest of them down.

* * *

Laurel leaned heavily on Oliver as he helped her to the car. As they walked through the parking lot, she tripped and almost went tumbling forward, but Oliver caught her in his arms and pulled her upright against his chest.

"Whoa there," he whispered, "Let's not get anymore injuries." Laurel let out a light laugh and squeezed his arm gratefully.

When they got to the car, Oliver helped her into the passenger's seat and then he got in to drive her home.

"I'm sorry for recklessly just going after you," Laurel said once they were on the main road. "John made me realize that I could've gotten really hurt. I guess I don't have the proper training, do I?"

Oliver sighed. "Yes, that was careless of you, but I also have to thank you," he said, glancing over at Laurel. "I would've had no clue about the other man if it weren't for you."

Laurel smiled at him. "Thanks, but in the end, you were the one that saved me," she replied.

"That's what I do," Oliver said, with a small smile.

"I guess I went after you because I wanted to return the favor," Laurel said, staring at her hands. "You do so much to save this city, and I just wanted to help you out and make it easier for you."

There was a moment of silence and Laurel glanced over at Oliver and saw him thoughtfully staring at the road ahead. After a moment, Oliver replied saying, "You'll need training then."

Laurel's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm going to train you," Oliver stated.

Laurel couldn't help thinking about what it would be like to train with a shirtless and sweaty Oliver. Her mind flashed back to when she had tripped earlier and Oliver pulled her up against his chest. She wondered if they would get that close when they trained.

"Really?" Laurel asked once she cleared her head of thoughts of Oliver.

Oliver nodded as if he was trying to convince himself. "I know you know self defense, but you've gotta be prepared for the people we deal with," Oliver said. "Just because I agree to train you, does not mean you get to go out into the field in every mission." Oliver shot her a knowing look.

Laurel smiled. "Thank you, Oliver. You don't know how much this means to me," Laurel replied, reaching over and squeezing his free hand.

"It's Sara isn't it," Oliver said knowingly.

Laurel paused and then nodded. "I guess I just want to make a difference like she did," Laurel said. "How did you know?"

"I know you better than you think," Oliver replied, shooting her a smile. The way he said it so confidently made Laurel's heart flutter in her chest.

When they arrived at Laurel's house, Oliver got out of the car like a gentlemen, and helped her to her apartment. "Do you want to come in?" Laurel asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice.

Oliver offered her an apologetic smile. "It's past one in the morning, I think sleep is going to do you good," Oliver said.

"Do you wanna get breakfast or something tomorrow?" Laurel asked.

"How about you stay in bed, let that leg heal, and I'll bring the breakfast to you," Oliver replied with a smile.

Laurel grinned. "That sounds fantastic," she said, "See you tomorrow then."

Oliver nodded. "Goodnight, Laurel," he said, turning and walking down the hall.

Laurel watched him leave for a second and then gently closed the door. She limped over to her bedroom and quickly changed. She took one of the pills Diggle gave her and then got into bed. As she lay there, she went through everything that happened that day, and she finally fell asleep thinking about how good it felt finally getting to spend time with Oliver.

* * *

Felicity returned to the foundry expecting it to be empty, but instead Diggle sat waiting in her chair. "Go home, Diggle," she said once she reached her desk.

Diggle just shook his head. "Not 'till you talk to me," he replied. Felicity sighed and leaned up against one of the metal tables. Diggle started to get up from her chair to offer it to her, but she just shook her head.

"I shouldn't blame Laurel should I?" Felicity asked, fiddling with her bracelets. "I mean I was the one that encouraged Oliver to let her join in the first place. I guess I didn't really think about her history with Oliver."

"To be honest, I'm not sure she's a good addition to our team," Diggle said with a shrug. "You saw how she just ran into the field today. She doesn't know how to work with the rest of us, and I think that's going to cause a problem."

Felicity wrung her hands. "I feel like she deserves a chance though," she replied timidly. "Think about Sara. At first it was really uncomfortable with her around, but then she and I ended up being really close. What if it's going to be the same with Laurel?"

Diggle nodded slowly, but Felicity could see in his eyes that he was definitely not convinced. She sighed and pushed herself off of the table, reaching over to gather her things.

After she shut off all the computers, Diggle got up and walked Felicity to her car.

"See you tomorrow, Felicity," Diggle said as she got into her car.

Felicity smiled up at him. "'Night, Dig," she replied.

As she drove home, Felicity wondered if she actually believed what she had said about Laurel. Yes, she might've been able to get along with Sara, but Laurel was definitely not Sara.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than my previous ones so brace yourselves! It also really caused some big writer's blocks but all in all I'm happy with what I'm sharing with you all and I hope you enjoy it too :) leave a review letting me know what you think.**

Felicity woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and rolled over, her hand clumsily trying to locate it. "Hello?" Felicity answered, trying to cover up her yawn.

"Ms. Smoak," Walter replied. Felicity's eyes immediately shot wide open as she sat up in bed.

"Oh, um, Mr. Stee… uh Walter, I didn't realize you would be needing me today," she answered, hoping he wouldn't notice she had just woken up.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I need you and Oliver to come to Queen Consolidated as soon as possible. If you could give Oliver a call and let him know, I would really appreciate it," Walter quickly cut in.

"Yes, yes, of course," Felicity said, glancing at her clock. She cringed, it was already 8:30. "I'll be there around ten, and I'll tell Oliver, too."

"Thank you, Felicity. See you soon," Walter replied, and then he hung up.

Felicity glanced at her phone. For some reason, Walter sounded really rushed this morning, not like his usual calm, collected self. She hoped nothing bad happened at QC.

Sighing, Felicity got up and went to get ready. She knew Walter was relying on her to notify Oliver, but Felicity didn't think she would be able to sperak to him just yet. She was still reeling from their argument. She got into the shower and tried to forget about Oliver and his stupidly hard head as the hot water massaged her skin.

* * *

"What can I get you today?" A young girl at the counter asked as her eyes roamed over Oliver's body.

"One coffee, black, a cappuccino, and a raspberry danish," Oliver replied with a quick smile, hoping Laurel still liked danishes.

"O-kay," the girl said, punching in his order and batting her eyes at Oliver.

When she turned around to prepare his order, Oliver glanced around the cafe and cased his surroundings. It was pretty busy, and all of the tables were filled with groups of people talking and laughing. His mind went back to when Felicity, Diggle, and he had gone to lunch a couple of days ago, but before he could dwell on it, the girl returned with his coffees in hand.

"Can I get you... anything else?" She asked, her voice and body language indicating she meant something entirely more than just his order.

Oliver raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. He was about to say "no" and just leave, but something made his eyes flick to his right to a table where three young teens were sitting and talking enthusiastically. There were two boys and a girl in their group. Oliver sighed and clenched his jaw with indecision as one name in particular ran across his mind.

Finally, he answered, "Actually, yes." The girl's eyes widened and Oliver cringed. He didn't mean it like that. "Just add a nonfat latte with extra sugar and a blueberry muffin to my order, please," Oliver finished, trying to give her a look that said he wasn't interested.

The girl's face fell slightly. "Of course," she replied.

After everything was ready, Oliver quickly paid and turned to leave, but not before earning a wink and a small wave from the girl at the counter.

* * *

Laurel limped to her kitchen and searched through her bag for the pills that Diggle had given her the night before. Her leg was killing her.

After downing a pill with a glass of water, Laurel grabbed a file she was researching for the DA's office, her phone, and sat down on her couch. She checked her phone and saw that it was almost nine o'clock, and Laurel wondered if Oliver had forgotten about their breakfast plans.

She was about to give Oliver a call, when a text popped up on her screen.

_Be there in 5_, it read. Laurel smiled and settled back into the couch. Of course Oliver wouldn't forget.

Minutes later, there was a knock on her door, and Laurel got up and opened it to greet Oliver, who was standing on the other side.

"Good morning," Laurel said with a smile, as she gestured for Oliver to come in.

He returned her smile and stepped into her apartment. "How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, turning around and facing Laurel once he had put down her breakfast.

"My leg was aching when I woke up, but I took the pills John gave me, so it feels fine now," she replied, reaching for the cup Oliver had put down and gesturing for him to have a seat.

"Just take it easy on that leg," Oliver answered, eyeing her injury. "I don't want the wound to open up again."

Laurel nodded in reply as she took a sip of the coffee and opened the bag from the coffee shop that Oliver had brought over. Laurel pulled out the raspberry danish and then she turned and raised her eyebrows at Oliver.

He shrugged. "I know it's been a while, but last I remembered, you loved those," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I can't believe you remember," Laurel replied with a light laugh. "It has been a very long time since I've treated myself to a raspberry danish, so thank you."

Her smile was quickly traded for a furrowed brow when she tipped the bag and saw that there was nothing else in it. "Ollie, you didn't get yourself anything?" Laurel asked, glancing back up at Oliver, who stood stiffly instead of sitting like she had offered.

"I actually won't be able to stay and have breakfast with you," Oliver replied, scratching a hand through his stubble. "I need to go run an errand for a friend." He pursed his lips and gave Laurel and apologetic look.

"Oh, um, okay," Laurel said, scrambling to keep her disappointment from showing. "Maybe another time then?" she asked as she walked towards the door with Oliver.

Oliver nodded and gave her a tight lipped smile. "Mhm, of course," he replied.

"Could I come by the foundry this afternoon to train?" Laurel asked tentatively.

When Oliver's eyebrows raised up slightly, Laurel knew she had caught him off guard with her request.

"I don't think training is a good idea with that bullet wound still healing," Oliver replied with a shake of his head.

Laurel's lip dipped down into a slight frown. "Oliver you know how much I need this. I promise you I'll be fine! It doesn't even hurt anymore," she lied, trying to convince Oliver.

He pursed his lips and paused for half a second before replying, "Fine, but we're only going to do the basics."

Laurel smiled, she knew she would be able to convince him. She walked Oliver to the door and he left after they exchanged their goodbyes.

She went to the window and watched Oliver climb into his car and drive off. The smile dropped off her face as she wondered who this "friend" was. As far as she was concerned, Oliver didn't have many friends outside of the people he fought crime with. Was it just an excuse to get away from her?

Laurel sighed and sat down to eat the breakfast Oliver had brought her. As she bit into the warm danish, she thought about how he was acting, and then it came to her. He was having cold feet again, just like what happened when they dated before. If this was the case, then Laurel knew she would have to be the one to give him a little push.

* * *

After realizing that she had been in the shower for over ten minutes, Felicity ran out of the bathroom and rushed to get her dress on. She ran a hand through her damp hair to get the knots out as she searched for the earrings that would match her navy dress.

As Felicity looked around her room, her eyes fell on her phone, and Felicity remembered how she had promised Walter that she would call Oliver. Sighing, she picked it up and selected Oliver's contact. Right as Felicity put the phone up to her ear, there were two quick, consecutive knocks on her door.

Felicity walked over and was ready to tell the person at the door to wait a second while she finished up her phone call, but when she pulled open the door, there stood Oliver with his phone ringing in his pocket.

He quickly fished it out, and after glancing quickly at the screen, raised an eyebrow at Felicity. "Looks like we had the same idea," Oliver said, shooting her a smile as Felicity hung up.

"Actually we probably don't," she replied, making no move to let Oliver in. "I was only calling to tell you that Walter needs us at the office in an hour."

"Huh, maybe would could head to the office together then," he offered.

Felicity didn't budge. "Oliver, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Oliver replied, his face taking on its usual serious demeanor.

"Oliv-" Felicity started, but he cut her off by holding up a cup of coffee and a bag from the coffee shop.

"And I brought you breakfast," he added.

Felicity glared at him. "You can't win me over with a muffin and a latte, Oliver," she said, but Felicity held open the door for him nonetheless. He looked so hopeful, she couldn't just shut the door in his face.

He walked in and put the food down on her kitchen table, but when he turned around, Felicity was gone. Oliver was about to call her name, when he heard the sound of a blow dryer coming from the bathroom.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw Oliver come into her bathroom and lean against the doorframe. She continued to dry her hair and refused to make eye contact with him even though she could feel his eyes boring holes into the back of her head. Felicity hoped that he would get the message and leave, but stubborn as he was, he stood and waited.

When Felicity finished, she tied up her hair in its usual ponytail and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Oliver to follow behind her.

"Will you at least listen to what I have to say?" Oliver asked, grabbing her elbow as he caught up with her.

Felicity swiveled around, her ponytail whipping through the air as she did so. "I think you already said enough last night," she replied, pulling out of Oliver's grip and swiftly walking to her kitchen.

"Felicity, plea-" Oliver started, but Felicity stopped mid-stride and held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear some half-baked excuse justifying what you did," she replied, her anger finally surfacing. "I know what you said to me, and trust me, you don't have to explain anything. I heard the message loud and clear."

Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair with frustration. His eyes focused on something over her shoulder, and Felicity could tell that he was trying to gather his thoughts into a reply.

After a moment, Oliver's eyes went back to Felicity, and he took a deep breath. "I'm not here to make you understand or to convince you that I was right, Felicity," he started, taking a step closer to her. "I know that what I said was wrong and hurtful, and I'm sorry."

Felicity tried to hold onto her anger, but his close proximity and his words made her resolve crumble at the edges. "Why did you say it then?" Felicity asked, her voice cracking at the end against her will.

She could tell Oliver had heard it when a flash of emotion went across his face. "There was just a lot going on with the mission and with Laurel, and I wasn't thinking," he admitted quietly, a hand coming up to rest on her arm. "I shouldn't have put the blame on you for Laurel's actions."

Felicity nodded, accepting his apology. She then walked over and opened the bag from the coffee shop, and just as she had expected, a blueberry muffin sat nestled inside. Then Felicity picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip. She let out an appreciative sigh as the latte slid down her throat and warmed up her whole body.

Felicity turned to Oliver. "Not bad in the breakfast category, Mr. Queen," she said, a smile playing on her lips. Oliver grinned and walked over to join her, taking a seat and picking up his own coffee to take a sip, glad that he was once again in her good graces.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Felicity turned to Oliver and asked, "What if Laurel pulls something like this again? And what if the next time it happens we don't get there in time?" As she said these words, Felicity was thinking back to the conversation she had with Diggle last night. Diggle didn't have much faith in Laurel, and it was making Felicity doubt her own decision to try to giver her a chance.

Oliver sighed, he knew Felicity wouldn't drop the situation that fast. He opened his mouth to reply, but just as quickly, shut it.

Felicity looked at him suspiciously over the brim of her coffee cup and noticed that he was shifting in his seat- a dead giveaway that there was something he was withholding from Felicity. She shot him a look.

After a moment, Oliver pursed his lips and then replied. "I'm going to train Laurel to make sure she can handle herself," Oliver said, watching Felicity's face to gauge her reaction.

"Oh," Felicity said in response, setting her coffee cup on the table and clasping her hands together in her lap.

Oliver could hear the shift in her voice, and judging by the way her nails dug into the backs of her hands, he knew Felicity was holding back a lot of unsaid words. He cringed, trying to decided whether or not saying more would make the situation worse, but before he could say anything, Felicity cut in.

"Did Laurel ask you to train her? Or did you offer to?" Felicity asked.

Oliver furrowed his brow, confused as to why it was relevant. "I offered," he replied slowly. "Once Laurel knows how to fight and defend herself out in the field, she'll be more helpful to our team."

Felicity could not believe her ears. _More helpful to our team- _It felt like a punch in the gut.

She had always been unsure about whether or not she was a burden to the team since Felicity didn't have the same training as them, and even though most of the time she pushed it to the back of her head, every once in a while it would surface. Like when Sara joined the team, or when Felicity got a bomb collar around her neck, tied up by Helena, taken by the Count, and countless other times where she had needed to be rescued.

If Oliver thought that Laurel would be helpful to the team only once she was trained, then why would he think any differently of Felicity?

"I think we should head to Queen Consolidated now," Felicity said, standing up and pushing in her chair. Oliver followed suit. "Walter's probably waiting on us," she finished, trying to keep her voice pleasant. She turned and went to get her jacket.

* * *

Oliver frowned. He could see right through Felicity's facade. He knew she was probably upset over the fact that he was going to train Laurel, but he didn't understand why, and what confused him more, was the fact that Felicity didn't outright tell him why either.

Felicity had always been important to Oliver because from the moment he met her, she was speaking her mind. Felicity was never afraid to stand up to him and give her two cents on a matter, and Oliver had come to rely on it. Now he couldn't help but wonder why she had held back her opinion this time, and it made him worry that Laurel might be affecting his relationship with Felicity more than he thought it would.

Felicity appeared a moment later with her jacket in Oliver's line of sight, and he immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the office?" Oliver asked tentatively.

He saw her hesitate for a moment before answering, "Sure. Carpooling is good for the environment and what not."

Felicity slung her purse over her shoulder and together they walked out to Oliver's car.

* * *

By time Oliver and Felicity got on the elevator at Queen Consolidated, the tension between them was still palpable, if not thicker even. The car ride had been mostly silent except for the few words exchanged about Arrow business or QC's stats.

"I hope it's not bad news," Felicity said as she watched the numbers on the wall of the elevator slowly increase as they traveled up.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. "Hope what's not bad news?" he asked.

"Whatever Walter called us here to talk about," she replied, finally turning to face Oliver. "He sounded pretty flustered and worried this morning when he called me. I mean as flustered and worried as Walter can get, which actually isn't that flustered or worried at all. That man's always so calm... I have no idea how he does it."

Oliver couldn't help the smile that twitched his lip upward. Felicity's babbling reassured him that all was not lost with the relationship between the two of them.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Oliver said reassuringly as the elevator stopped at the top floor. The doors opened and Oliver instinctively waited for Felicity to get out first before following and falling into step beside her.

As she walked toward the offices, Felicity couldn't help but notice how even though she and Oliver were at odds with each other, everything they did still felt so normal; Oliver driving her to work and buying her favorite breakfast foods, small talk in the elevator, and even the smallest details like how he would offer an arm while she was getting her shoes on, or how Oliver slowed his strides so she could keep up with him as they walked.

They were around each other so much that everything had become somewhat of a habit. Felicity wondered whether or not Laurel would disrupt this order that they had or if she would become a part of it.

Noticing that Felicity was lost in thought, Oliver grabbed her elbow to help guide her to their office. He maneuvered her around other employees and through the glass doors where Walter was sitting on the couch waiting for them, a laptop open on the table in front of him.

"Oliver, Felicity. Thank you for coming on such short notice," Walter greeted, standing up and walking over to the them.

"Walter," Oliver replied, reaching out to shake his hand. Oliver looked over at Felicity and saw that her eyebrows were still furrowed in thought .

He gave her arm a gentle squeeze and her head snapped towards him. "Yeah?" Felicity asked, regaining her bearings. Oliver tilted his head in Walter's direction.

Felicity turned her head and her eyes widened when she noticed Walter looking at her curiously. "Oh! Uh, Walter! Hi, how are you?" she said quickly, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Walter smiled. "I'm doing fine, Felicity. Thank you," he replied. His face turned serious and he gestured for them to come take a seat at the couch across from him. "Please, come sit down. I have some… news to share with you regarding Queen Consolidated."

Both Oliver and Felicity noticed how Walter's tone was solemn and guarded, and they exchanged a glance before taking a seat. _Investment party? _Felicity mouthed at Oliver as she pulled out her tablet from her purse.

He shrugged, but spoke up to Walter saying, "If you have concerns about the investment party, we have everything planned out, and the date is set. We're sending out the invitations tomorrow."

Walter opened his mouth to reply, but a gasp from Felicity cut him off. Both men turned to see Felicity gaping at her tablet. She looked up at Walter with dread written all over her face.

"You didn't call us here to talk about the investment party did you," Felicity said, turning her tablet around to show Oliver and Walter an article titled "Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences Struck Again".

Walter shook his head and let out a frustrated huff of air. "The media catches on to everything so quickly nowadays," he said, anger lacing his voice. He looked up at Oliver who was reading and rereading the article, trying to process it. Walter softened his voice and said, "I'm really sorry, Oliver. I meant to tell you about it all before it got out, but it seems to be too late now."

Oliver ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "How did this happen right under our noses?" Oliver growled as he started to pace around.

Felicity stood up and put a hand on Oliver's arm to calm him down. "I'm sure we'll figure this all out," she said, walking over to the computer at Oliver's desk. "I'm going to go through the database and see what's missing."

As Felicity turned on the computer, the sound of a news report filled the room. "_The Applied Sciences division at Queen Consolidated has always been one of the company's greatest assets and a very beneficial factor for investments, but it recently has been facing some difficulties. Just a few months ago, it was completely destroyed in a bombing, which caused Queen Consolidated to fall to it's knees. Since then, Oliver Queen, son of the late Robert and Moira Queen, has been fighting to bring it back, but this latest attack on the science department might just be the end of its recovery. Blueprints and plans for the future of QC's Applied Sciences division have been spreading like wildfire all over the blackmarket around the world. There is no evidence showing who initially leaked the information, but one thing is clear: This situation is leading right up to the final collapse of Queen Consolidated." _

A heavy silence filled the room as Felicity quickly exited out of the news broadcast. She looked up and caught Oliver's hardened eyes. Even without exchanging a single word, Felicity knew his thoughts were mirroring her own; _Who on earth would do this?_


	9. Chapter 9

***DON'T SKIP THIS* **

**For those of you who don't really care and are just here for an update, sorry to disappoint, but there isn't a new chapter. Here's the short version of what's going on: I'm not continuing this story, and this update just kind of explains why. There will be no more chapters/updates after this. **

**For those of you who somewhat care or are curious as of why I'm doing this, the details are below.**

* * *

First, after I finished season 3 of Arrow, it felt like my story just didn't fit anymore. I started this story right after season 2 had ended, and it was a bit of a prediction story for what would happen after. Now, with everything that has already happened in season 3 and the 2.5 comics explaining the aftermath of season 2, this story just feels stuck in the past and oddly alternate universe.

Second, I just don't have the drive to write anymore. When I started out, I wrote this story to make myself happy; I didn't care what anyone thought. Then I got so caught up in trying to please other people and now I've realized that my writing has been turning into a chore. I really love the plot I had planned out, but with people constantly telling me to "update soon!", I felt pressured (I'm not blaming anyone who has sent this. It's not your fault, even I tell people to update quickly!).

Finally, I just want to thank every single person who has given my story a chance. Even though I don't have a huge following count like other writers, I'm still incredibly grateful. Writing fanfiction was like an adventure that I am so very glad I went on. For anyone out there that is an avid fanfiction reader, try writing a story yourself for a change. Trust me, you won't regret it. If you have anything that you want me to see, shoot me a PM and I'll check it out :)

I'm really sorry, for ending this at such a random spot. I didn't even give this story a proper wrap up, but in all honesty I'm sure it would've turned out terrible if I tried. Maybe one day I'll come back and finish this, or maybe I'll start a new story, but for now, my fanfiction writing days are over. If you want to send me hate, tell me anything, or ask questions, you can leave a review or PM me.

**xxx **

**ellojello8798 **


End file.
